


Spotlights

by excusemehotchocolate



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst, Baekhyun would throw hands for Taehyung, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers Chanbaek, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jimin and Seulgi are a very sassy couple, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Past Child Abuse, Press and Tabloids, Protective Siblings, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Siblings Byun Baekhyun & Kim Taehyung | V, Smut, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemehotchocolate/pseuds/excusemehotchocolate
Summary: Kim Taehyung is a pop-star.Byun Baekhyun is his manager.They're also brothers and best friends.All that glitters is not gold underneath the spotlights of fame. Envy, jealousy and greed can destroy even the strongest and purest of bonds. Brothers Baekhyun and Taehyung learn to navigate through its trenches without losing themselves and each other.And if they manage to find love along the way, well… that's another lesson entirely.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kang Seulgi/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I really love this idea and I hope you'll enjoy this as well. I love EXO and BTS a lot so I figured why not combine them into one fic? Plus this might have been 85% inspired by Baekhyun and Taehyung's selfie lol. 
> 
> So prepare for Baekhyun and Taehyung being super adorable siblings. Also for very cute taekook and chanbaek.

Byun Baekhyun was many things; for starters he was a workaholic. Taking a break or letting loose wasn’t in his vocabulary, and days off were a myth. He wasn’t in the type of position where he could simply take the day off to relax. It was a miracle that the man managed to get at least four hours of sleep daily. Baekhyun’s job required him to be alert twenty-four hours of the day and seven days of the week. And damn did his job love to keep him on his toes. 

You see Baekhyun was the manager to worldwide musical sensation, _Vantae_ , otherwise known as Kim Taehyung. _The_ Taehyung that had almost twenty number one hit songs in his fast five year career. The singer had been nominated for seven Grammys and had won four of them. Vantae was a household name, there weren’t many people that didn’t know who he was. Taehyung was a true star, face known all the world to see. The pop-star was also tended to be a huge pain in Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun just so happened to be said superstar’s older brother.

Now don’t get Baekhyun wrong; as a sibling, Taehyung was the best. Baekhyun loved his younger brother to bits. The younger was his best friend, the person he could rely on at the end of the day. But as Taehyung’s _manager,_ there had been times when Baekhyun wanted to smack him. Taehyung was an absolute brat to work with. Having developed an ego and a bit of an attitude over the years. Fame getting to his head a little, it happens and Baekhyun didn’t fault Taehyung for it. But every other day it felt as if Baekhyun was doing some type of damage control for his brother’s actions. Whether big or small it seemed as if his brother revolved around controversy. Vantae had a reputation, was considered to be a little _fast._ So what he got around a bit? To Baekhyun that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Some would say Taehyung was a clout chaser always keeping up with the latest trends, and also having some type of constant drama. Baekhyun would say that his brother had an unorthodox way of remaining in the spotlight that worked. 

Most importantly was that although Baekhyun was Taehyung’s manager, he was _not_ the man’s keeper (although their mother seemed to think so). The pop-star was a grown ass man, he didn’t need a babysitter. Taehyung had been a bit of a wild child all throughout childhood, Baekhyun somehow managing to be the one that ended up blamed for the younger’s antics. Scandals and gossip were common in Taehyung’s universe and Baekhyun through years of experience knew how to deal with them accordingly.But none of that ever stopped their mother from calling him at god awful times and nagging Baekhyun about keeping Taehyung’s imagine clean and in check. Which if she knew her son well enough, she would have known that was _never_ going to happen.

This was why Baekhyun was currently on the phone with his mother at three o’clock in the fucking morning. Taehyung couldn’t keep it in his pants (as usual) and had been caught by the paparazzi leaving a club in downtown Brooklyn and drunkenly hanging all over fellow heartthrob JK aka Jeon Jungkook. The pictures were extremely intimate and borderline explicit. Judging by the online articles that seemed to have popped up out of thin air (courtesy of fucking TMZ), Baekhyun’s guess was that these pictures were taken less than three hours ago. And considering that Taehyung hadn’t come back to their shared penthouse, he could only assume that his brother was still having a wild night out with Jungkook. When Taehyung got home Baekhyun was going to whoop his ass. 

“-I can’t believe you let your brother go out and get drunk! Have you seen the videos and photos, Baekhyun? Huh? Taehyung looks seconds away from passing out! And he’s shirt was wide open and he looks a mess, god knows what happen in that place. And did you see that deviant he was with? I thought I told you that clubs weren’t a place Taehyung should be. Look at who he ended up with! Honestly what good are you as his manager if you can’t even keep him under control?”

Baekhyun so used to his mother’s reprimanding and verbal abuse already had zoned out her ranting. Thinking more about what he was going to eat for breakfast since he clearly wasn’t going back to sleep. “Taehyung, is a grown ass man, mother. I’m not his keeper. You should know by now that he’ll do whatever he wants.”Baekhyun huffed. He was usually able to keep his bitterness to himself but it was three in the _fucking_ morning. With this job he barely got sleep as it is, fuck it, he was cranky. So excuse him for not wanting to play nice. 

“Watch your language and your tone, Baekhyun.” She snapped. And Baekhyun stared up at his ceiling, biting his lip hard and trying his hardest not to shout out of pure rage. He had no reason to put up with the way she was speaking to him. Baekhyun didn’t have to take this but he still _did._ Although he was a grown man, Baekhyun felt as if he was still a child whenever his mother spoke to him. Still that thirteen year old boy that felt that simply _breathing_ would get him reprimanded.

The thing is the mother and son had always held resentment for each other and Baekhyun doubted that it would ever go away. If Baekhyun was truly being honest with himself he would openly admit that he hated the woman. His mother had abandoned him and to her, Baekhyun had ruined her perfect family. Invading her happy life when she had managed to get rid of him. 

To put it simply Baekhyun and Taehyung were half brothers. While their mother was still married to Baekhyun’s father she’d had an affair. When she found out she was pregnant she left his father for her lover. Although heartbroken, his father had given her the divorce she wanted. His father had also taken full custody of Baekhyun, since she wanted to cut off all loose ends. 

He was four when his mother left them, so young that he barely remembered the woman’s face. Baekhyun at times missed having a motherly presence in his life, but he’d never missed her. His father had never been one to lie to him or sugarcoat the truth. Baekhyun always knew that his mother had abandoned him to start a life with a new family. The knowledge used to sting but his father had always gave him enough love to make up for it. His father’s family had always been present and he’d been close to his cousins Junmyeon, Jongdae and Jongin. Baekhyun didn’t need his mother, he was content with never having to see her again.

But life doesn’t always work out the way you want it to. When Baekhyun was thirteen his world shattered. His father’s health hadn’t been the best, but he’d taken his medication everyday without fail. Despite that, his father had been doing just fine. Which was why when his father passed away so suddenly from an unexpected heart attack it had left Baekhyun and the rest of his family in a state of shock. It had been a difficult time for everyone but his family was more than prepared and willing to take him in. Despite how much his heart ached, Baekhyun was happy to know that his family wasn’t going to abandon him. Right when he was about to move in with his aunt’s family the most bizarre thing happened. 

His mother showed up wanting to take him back. 

Instantly Baekhyun’s family was against it. They hadn’t heard from her in almost ten years and all the sudden she wanted to raise him? Nobody was buying it for a second that she had pure intentions. In the end it all made sense. Her new husband was a high ranking member of society, next in line to be the CEO of a big high tech company. She was his wife; it would appear shameful if she didn’t take in her son from her previous marriage. In the end it was all about appearance and reputation. His mother wasn’t raising Baekhyun out of the goodness of her heart or because she’d missed him. She was doing it to make herself look good.

His family had fought hard to try and keep Baekhyun with them. Even taking it as far as court. His mother had signed over her rights to him when he was four, and hadn’t seen him since; she had no legal claim to him. No right to take him away. But in the end money and influence won over love, his mother had been granted full custody. Baekhyun still remembers the tears his family had shed, cursing the judge to high heaven. Beyond heart broken that not only had Baekhyun lost his father but he had lost them too. 

Everything had happened so fast, he’d been whisked away from his loving family in the corners of Koreatown in Los Angeles and forced to move across the country to live in a cold and lonely mansion in the Hamptons of New York. Having never got to fully mourn his father, Baekhyun only thirteen had to now mourn his father and cope with being separated from his entire family. It ached in a way he could never describe and he felt as if he had no one. It changed him.

Baekhyun spent the next five years of his life isolated from the people that loved him. Forced to be subjected to his mother’s verbal abuse and his step-father’s indifference. All the while unable to visit or even talk to the people that truly cared about him. The only light at the end of the pitch black tunnel was Taehyung. The younger sibling he’d always known existed but had never had the chance to meet. 

Despite everything that should have forced them away from each other, Baekhyun and Taehyung gravitated towards each other like magnets. The moment he stepped into his new home, his brother eight years old at the time had ran up to him and hugged Baekhyun as if he’d missed him. The touch had been so familiar as if they’d know each other their entire lives. As if it hadn’t been their first meeting. 

Since that day Taehyung and Baekhyun were attached at the hip, despite how hard their mother had tried to put the younger against him. Taehyung looked up to Baekhyun. Doing everything they could together. Even as they grew older and his brother stood taller than him, the younger still admired him. 

Whenever things were too hard and his mother was too much to handle, Taehyung would sneak into Baekhyun’s room and cuddle up to him. He never had to say anything, Taehyung would simply hug him, using the excuse that he needed to hold something in order to sleep. Baekhyun simply let Taehyung hold him, the younger’s head resting underneath his chin, arms snaking around his waist to squeeze him tight. Baekhyun was extremely grateful that he had someone who actually cared. Someone who was there when he pretended he wasn’t crying himself to sleep at night. Even to this day it wasn’t uncommon for the pair to cuddle up when the world became too much for Taehyung to handle. The bond the two brothers had was pure and strong and their mother had always tried her hardest to break it.

“Are you purposely trying to sabotage your brother’s career just because you didn’t have what it takes to make it?” She spat, snapping Baekhyun out of his musings about breakfast. 

Now that _stung_. 

His mother always knew how to cut Baekhyun deep and it was like she took every opportunity to do it. He took a deep breath and exhaled with a shaky breath to stop himself from screaming. Sure Baekhyun hadn’t broke into the music industry and become an artist like he’d dreamed of, but he would _never_ try to ruin Taehyung’s career. He’d sooner jump in traffic before he even thought of doing something so disgusting. 

“Since you’re so deeply concerned, why don’t you reprimand Taehyung about how he’s ruining his own career instead of calling me at nearly four in the fucking morning?” He hissed, anger getting the best of him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go back to bed and deal with the shit storm that _your_ son created at a decent time in the day.” And with that Baekhyun hung up on his mother before she could say anything else. Turning the device on silent so she couldn’t disturb him again.

Baekhyun was panting, his hands curled up into fists and he was shaking. Body positively seething with rage. Reaching up to grip his white blond hair painfully in his fists. That woman was downright cruel when she wanted to be and that was all the time. She’d always been particularly nasty to Baekhyun, his mother _enjoyed_ the way she could break him down and make him feel small. To his mother, Baekhyun was a pest she couldn’t get rid of. Since she couldn’t get rid of him, his mother had done everything she could to make it clear as to just how unwanted Baekhyun was. 

He closed his eyes and started to count to thirty. He could feel his body start to relax the closer he got and when he reached thirty he could feel the majority of the tension ease away. Baekhyun sighed heavily, and laid back down in his bed, this time pulling the covers over his head. Burying himself inside like a warm cocoon that would temporarily shield from the world. He tried his hardest not to let his thoughts get the best of him but that was hard to do when his mother’s voice kept ringing in his ears like sirens. Eventually Baekhyun fell into a restless sleep, hoping that when he woke up again the day would go a little bit easier on him. 

Baekhyun had gotten an earful from his higher ups, later on in the day. Reprimanded him for not telling them about Taehyung’s most recent rendezvous. He had informed them that if he had _known_ about it, he wouldn’t have kept it a secret. Which wasn’t true. If Taehyung had told Baekhyun that he wanted to keep whatever he had going on with Jungkook a secret, then Baekhyun would have kept his mouth shut. Taehyung’s needs always came before the higher ups to him. Baekhyun planned on confronting his brother as soon as he got back home. Having been called into the office at eight in the morning when he hadn’t been able to fall back asleep until six sucked ass but it wasn’t like Baekhyun was sleeping much anyways. 

He felt dead on his feet with exhaustion. It was a struggle to trudge his way up to their condo. All Baekhyun wanted to do was sleep but he knew that he couldn’t. Taehyung hadn’t come home last night and his brother had to face his wrath sooner or later. Opening the front door he could hear the television even from down the hall. A clear indication that his younger brother was home. Letting out a large and obnoxious sigh that bordered on a growl Baekhyun stormed his way down the hallway. 

“Can you not keep it in your pants for one fucking day!” Baekhyun chastised Taehyung the moment he stepped in their vast open concept living room. His annoyance from the phone call with his mother and his later meeting with his bosses all coming out the moment he saw his brother. 

“Sorry.”Taehyung muttered mouth full of Pringles, looking everything _but_ sorry as they sat on the sofa. His long recently dyed red hair sitting messy on top of his head. He was wearing baggy sweatpants and an oversized black t-shirt that definitely didn’t belong to him.Baekhyun had a clear idea of whose shirt it was though. 

The pop-star was taking up the majority of the furniture. Sprawled out on the sofa legs spread wide and bent at the knees, Pringles can resting in between. Taehyung’s eyes were looking past Baekhyun at the television behind them. The older scowled annoyed that his brother wasn’t taking this seriously. As if this was all one big joke to him. 

“You know I’ve been cutting you some slack since you’ve seemed to be behaving recently, but Tae, I’m _serious_. Its bad enough that mom called me at three in the fucking morning, but then I had to go into the label and get an earful from them as well. Do you have any idea how this scandal has been effecting your imagine right now?”

The younger simply scoffed. “I doubt its doing _anything_ to my imagine. We already know what the world thinks of me. And besides, is it really a scandal, though?” Taehyung sat up bushy hair moving into his face. “I mean is it really a scandal if we’re actually in a relationship?”

“The fuck do you mean _relationship_?” Baekhyun hissed. Taehyung had the nerve to look sheepish. Avoiding his brother’s eyes and fumbling with his fingers. 

“Well…um, you see…” Taehyung trailed off unable to articulate his words. He didn’t have to because before he could even find the right words a voice was calling to him from his bedroom.

“Babe, are you sure you put my clothes in your dresser?” The voice called as their footsteps got closer. “I’ve checked through all of them and I can’t find- oh.” The voice cut themselves off surprised at the new person in the living room. 

Jeon fucking Jungkook stood in the entryway of their living room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Long black hair with blond tips, dripping wet. He looked like a frightened rabbit upon seeing the new face in the home and Baekhyun honestly wanted to scream. He didn’t need this right now. Baekhyun turned back to his brother slowly, his face expression must have been frightening because Taehyung had the gull to cower into the sofa.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Taehyung!” Baekhyun shouted in disbelief.

“Baek, calm down.”

“How can I calm down when him being here is just tabloid spreads in the making. Fuck you two were probably followed. The last fucking thing I need right now is another TMZ article floating around.” Baekhyun started mumbling to himself and pacing. God the damage control he was going to have to do! 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you anything, but Jungkook is my boyfriend.” Taehyung rushed out, almost giving his brother whiplash from the confession. 

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief, as if Taehyung was joking. The younger had to be, there was no way he would have kept this from Baekhyun.

“We’ve been dating for six months.” The pop-star blurted out and Baekhyun could feel the headache coming. He was going to need a strong drink later on. This was going to be a nightmare to deal with. 

Don’t get Baekhyun wrong. As an older brother he was over the moon that his younger brother had found someone in the crazy and hectic celebrity world that they lived in. But from his standpoint as a manager to a worldwide famous pop-star, this was about to be a PR _nightmare._ Not to mention their mother would nag Baekhyun to hell and back for ‘keeping’ this from her. Honestly he was more annoyed with having to deal with their mother than his bosses. At least they worked on the whole ‘no press is bad press’ idea. His mother would just find a way to turn it into another of her ‘Baekhyun is trying to ruin her precious Taehyung’s career’ rants. 

“Gukkie, baby. Maybe you should put some clothes on.”Taehyung mused, sizing up the younger even though his brother was right there. Jungkook’s face and entire tattooed torso flushed red in embarrassment, as he tried to hide his face behind his hair, realizing that he was basically naked in front of his boyfriend’s brother. 

“R-right, um, yeah, I-I should do that.” The young man stuttered flustered, unable to make eye contact. Despite the situation, Baekhyun couldn’t help but to coo internally at how endearingly adorable this Jungkook was. He was a far cry from the sex bomb that Baekhyun regularly saw on TV. 

Taehyung smiled, warm and completely smitten. “Just grab a random pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from my dresser, Bun. Your clothes are still in the dryer.”

“O-okay.” Jungkook stuttered again before scrambling off. Baekhyun turned back to his brother, who had a dopey smile on his face as they watched the man go.

“Seriously, Tae, how the hell did this happen?” Baekhyun asked. “And why didn’t you tell me? Its _literally_ part of my job to know these things.” He huffed, moving so he was sitting next to his brother. “You know I’m not actually mad at you right?” He reassured Taehyung when he noticed just how stiff the other had become. His posture was guarded as if he was ready to be scolded.Taehyung gave him a look and Baekhyun sighed.Sitting down next to him. “Okay, I’m not mad that you’re in a relationship, as your brother, I’m so happy for you. I’m a little upset that I didn’t know about this. As your manager, I’m pissed that you hid this from me.” 

At that Taehyung flinched. He hated feeling as if he’d let Baekhyun down. Taehyung looked up to his brother, Baekhyun was the only one he could truly rely on in this world. He admired his brother _so_ much for all that he’d been through. Lately the pop-star felt that all he’d been doing was disappointing the man, stressing him out and making his work difficult, so Taehyung had tried his hardest to behave. He’d chilled out on social media, relaxed with the online spats he’d had with other celebrities. Stopped responding to hate comments. Taehyung had been trying his hardest not to give his brother a hard time. He figured what Baekhyun didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Taehyung should have known that decision would come back to bite him in the ass.

Baekhyun sensing the pop-star’s inner turmoil reached for his brother’s hand and entwined their fingers and squeezed gently. “I can’t protect you from things if I don’t fully know what’s going on.” 

“I’m sorry. You’ve been dealing with my bullshit so much, I thought that if we kept it a secret there wouldn’t be anything to worry about.”

“Well you have seemed rather tamed lately.” Baekhyun teased. “I can only assume that Jungkook has something to do with that.” Taehyung flushed, bitting his lip to suppress a smile. 

“I guess you’re right.” He said sheepishly.

“Alright spill it! Tell me how this happened.” Baekhyun ordered, eyes holding excitement. He was no longer in manager mode, he wanted to know everything.

“We officially met at the VMAs. You know how the seating chart put us together. We talked the entire time and really hit it off. We exchanged numbers back stage and thats about it.” The younger said causally trying to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal that he was dating JK one of the biggest names in R&B. Baekhyun gave his brother a look that clearly stated he knew that wasn’t all.

“Taehyung, I _know_ you. You’re giving me the short and boring version come on now. Spill it, tell me what really happened.” 

Taehyung tried to act coy for a moment, but then he squealed. “Alright so, its true that we really did hit it off while seated next to each other. Gukkie wished me good luck and hoped I won the categories I was nominated in. I told him the same even though we were both up for music video of the year. I swear Baek, he’s nothing like that JK bad boy imagine people paint him out to have. Jungkook is so sweet. Like I can’t even describe to you how amazing he is. While we were talking he told me that he’s always had a crush on me, that he was bummed out that our paths never crossed before that night. You already know that I’ve had the hots for him for _ages_. I told him I felt the same and well we exchanged numbers and that was that.” 

“ _Tae_ …” Baekhyun mused knowing there was something else he wasn’t spilling. 

“Okay! We may or may not have snuck off and exchanged blowjobs in an empty dressing room at some point.” Taehyung mumbled lowly in hopes that his brother wouldn’t hear him.

Baekhyun gasped. “You told me you were going to the bathroom, I didn’t even think about it when JK got up about five minutes later.” 

“I lied! I’m sorry!” Taehyung sounded anything _but_ sorry. “But right after Jungkook asked me out on a date and there was no way in hell I was saying no. So we snuck off to go on dates. It wasn’t ideal to sneak out after you went to sleep to go out but this is the city that never sleeps, there’s always something to do. Plus we usually hung out in Kookie’s penthouse.”

That was indeed true. New York City was a far cry different from the Hamptons.Baekhyun had packed his shit and left the moment he was of legal age and no longer in his mother’s clutches. Taehyung only recently moving to the city once his brother decided to be his manager. 

Baekhyun was still shocked that for over six months this had been going on behind his back. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, he did feel a bit hurt that Taehyung hadn’t told him. Put a nasty thought in his head, made him wonder if his younger brother couldn’t trust him anymore. Taehyung didn’t do relationships, flings and hookups were his thing. The way that he’d boldly claimed Jungkook as his boyfriend and the fact that this had been going on of so long meant that they were serious. Meant that _Taehyung_ was taking his relationship seriously. Baekhyun felt left out and a sad that knowing that if they hadn’t been caught, his brother would still be trying to keep this a secret from him. 

“I’m happy for you, Tae,” Baekhyun smiled in reassurance, even though he was sure the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Really I am. If Jungkook makes you happy and he’s treating you right them I have no issue with him.”

Taehyung was not a fool he knew all of his brother’s tells by now. He could tell that Baekhyun truly meant it when he said he was happy for him but there was something underlying underneath his expression. 

“But what’s wrong?” The pop-star asked and his brother shook his head. 

“Nothings the matter, Taehyung. What do you mean?”

Taehyung scoffed, a tad hurt that his brother had lied straight to his face. “Do you think that I don’t know you? I can tell that something is bothering you, Baek. It’s written all over your face.”

“Do you not trust me?” His brother blurted out so suddenly that it felt like a punch to the gut. Taehyung was speechless, completely blindsided by his brother’s question.

“W-what do you mean? Of course I trust you!” Taehyung exclaimed offended, not believing what he was hearing.

“Then why did you keep this from me?” Baekhyun asked, voice sounding hurt. Taehyung’s heart ached. “You _never_ keep secrets from me, Taetae? We’ve always prided ourselves on communication. The fact that you kept this from me and for so long really hurts.” 

Taehyung felt like shit, a cold rush running through his veins. Even when he wasn’t trying to bother his brother, he still managed to stress Baekhyun out and make him worry. “Of _course_ I trust you!” The younger exclaimed, reaching out to hold his brother’s hands tightly within his. “You’re one of the few people in this world that I can truly trust. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Its just that I _know_ that being my manager stresses you out. You’re always doing damage control for my actions, defend me even when I’m clearly in the wrong. You do so much for me, go above and beyond. You’re in big brother mode all the time even when you’re being my manager. I feel like I’m constantly letting you down. I thought that if I kept my relationship with Jungkook a secret then it was just one less thing that you’d have to deal with.” 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to feel heartbroken. How long had his brother been feeling like a burden? Why hadn’t he noticed? The last thing he wanted was for Taehyung to feel the way their mother had always made Baekhyun feel. Knowing that he’d unintentionally made his little brother feel like this made Baekhyun feel as if he was no better then his mother. 

Taehyung kept his gaze on their hands, enable to look his brother in the eyes. Any anger and frustration that Baekhyun had over the situation before completely vanished. He couldn’t possibly stay mad at his brother when the pop-star looked so crushed. 

“Taehyung, look at me.” Baekhyun ordered softly, but his brother kept his head down. “It’s okay, Taetae. I’m not angry or upset with you, I promise.” Baekhyun removed his left hand from his brother’s hold and lifted the younger’s chin up so he was looking at him. “The last thing you are to me is a burden, alright?” He needed to make that crystal clear to his brother. “Sure sometimes this job can be stressful and maybe you can hold your tongue sometimes when it comes to critics.” He joked. “But your flaws are just another reason why I love this job. I’ve been your manager since you were twenty years old. And look how far you’ve come in five years. You’re a household name, and you’ve worked _so_ hard to be where you are. This world may welcome you in, but it will chew you up and spit you back out as if you were scum from the start. Yet you haven’t let it break you. Taehyung, I’m so _proud_ of you.” Baekhyun poured all of his sincerity into his words.

Taehyung’s eyes started to water and he sniffled. “You’re not like other stuck up and snooty starlights. You’re real, you don’t act fake to make it in this world. You’re so unapologetically you. I mean _sure_ you can be an absolute brat when you want to be but I’ve been dealing with that since I was thirteen.” Baekhyun continued. “Not everyone can work with their best friend that just so happens to also be their sibling. I feel extremely fortunate to have a career I enjoy and be around someone I care about twenty four seven. So the last thing you have to worry about is being a burden to me. I love you and I’m grateful that I get to work with you. You don’t need to be afraid to tell me things, cause you think it will make my life difficult. Tell me things as your older brother first and we’ll figure out how to deal with it as your manager together, okay?”

“O-okay,” Taehyung’s spoke up, deep voice trembling a bit. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” Baekhyun said, pulling his brother in for a tight hug. “I think your boyfriend is purposefully hiding in your room because he’s afraid to face me. You wanna bring him out so I can finally meet the infamous Jungkook?” He teased and that got a chuckle out of his brother. 

“You’re gonna love him, Baekhyun, I swear. Gukkie is nothing like the media portrays him to be.” Taehyung gushed and it surprised the older a bit to hear his brother talk about someone so fondly. Taehyung was more of a fling and one night stand type of guy. Trying not to get close to people because of his fame and other’s unclear intentions. The look in his younger brother’s eyes was so pure and genuine that Baekhyun hoped that Jungkook was worthy of the gaze. 

“I’m gonna go get him. Be right back!” Taehyung, squealed to himself in excitement as he jumped to his feet. There was a new found pep to his step as he rushed off towards his bedroom and Baekhyun couldn’t stop the wide smile that graced his face. He hoped this JK guy was as good as Taehyung gassed him up to be cause if not there would be a problem. 

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Kim Taehyung was many things; for starters he was worldwide musical sensation _Vantae._ Debuting in the music industry at twenty and taking it by storm for the past five years. He was the type of person that didn’t hold his tongue. If he had something to say he’d say it with no filter. He didn’t like being tied down, one night stands were more his style. Taehyung had learned real quick not to give his heart away in an industry that could be so cold. Hookups couldn’t hurt him. Love got in the way of making it to the top. People that ‘loved’ you were quick to stab you in the back for a taste of fame. Loyalty and sincerity were hard to come by in his world. 

Another thing about Taehyung was that he was a brilliant actor. He played people like a violin on the daily. Acted the role of nothing but a pretty face with a voice to match. Taehyung was the ditzy airhead, the slut, an attention whore. If that’s what the media and so called ‘fans’ wanted to call him then fine, he could play that role and he would play it well. He had thick skin, he could fool the entire world their words didn’t hurt him. Taehyung had been acting long before he first had his name in lights.

He’d been acting since he was nine years old. Since the day his parents had brought home a boy named Baekhyun and told Taehyung that he was his older brother. That was the day he learned how his sweet and loving parents could also be so terribly cruel. Taehyung lived through the way they dotted on him but stepped all over his brother. How his mother would praise him, but tear Baekhyun down for the littlest of things. Whenever Taehyung did something wrong their mother would blame his brother for it. All the while Taehyung pretended that nothing was wrong to everyones face. Everything was fine until it was late at night where he could sneak into his Baekhyun’s room and let himself crumble. 

It made him feel weak, pathetic. What right did he have to feel sad when his brother was the one that was suffering? Baekhyun was always there at night to hold him; singing Taehyung to sleep, while they held each other close finding solace in each other. The half-brothers formed a bond like no other. So strong it couldn’t be broken no matter how hard their mother tried to. At the end of the day, the two only had each other.

So yes, Taehyung was a lot of things but there were only two people in this world that could see past his facade. Break down the walls that he’d built twenty stories high. His brother Baekhyun, who’d been dealt such a shit hand in life, yet still gave his all to take care of him. Making sure the world that never gave him a chance never took advantage of his brother. 

Then there was Jungkook, the man that seemed to come into his life by what felt like chance. All because of a seating arrangement at an award show. He was supposed to be a one-time thing, a fling. Never to be heard from again, besides everyone wanted to get to know with Vantae; nobody wanted to know Taehyung. But when all was said and done, instead of leaving, Jungkook had asked him on a date. Chased after Taehyung for three months, persisted after months of hearing no. Everyone had taken what they wanted from him then disappeared. Jungkook kept coming back and with good intentions. It baffled Taehyung at first. Everyone always wanted to use him, take what they could get and leave. Everyone but Jungkook. He was a new experience entirely. 

Taehyung thought maybe this one time it would be okay to take a chance and fall. It been six months since he gave into his heart and not once had Jungkook let him hit the ground. Jungkook the one who’d taken the world by storm at the age of sixteen. At the age of twenty-four and was continuing to rise. He was amazing, nothing like the tattooed bad boy, the media played him out to be. Jungkook was the sweetest man Taehyung has ever known. 

Jungkook, the man who was here right now in a pair of Taehyung’s sweatpants but chest still bare. Majority of his beautiful tattoos on display for Taehyung to see. There for Taehyung to run his hands all over and _touch_. But not right. No. Not when Jungkook’s tough exterior was down and he looked more like a terrified bunny.

“Bun, calm down.” Taehyung tried to sooth the younger man, who was pacing around the pop-star’s bedroom. “It’s not that big of a deal, my brother is being a drama queen. Where do you think I get it from?” He joked, trying to ease some of the tension in his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“Oh fuck, your brother hates me. He’s gonna kill me.” Jungkook mumbled to himself still pacing like he hadn’t heard a word Taehyung had said. “Did you see the look on his face when he saw me? Shit, he was _pissed_.” Taehyung sat up from his bed and grabbed Jungkook’s wrist to stop him from pacing. He brought his boyfriend in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around their neck. Taehyung kissed him hard to shut him up, thumb stroking the small outline of a sunflower, tattooed behind Jungkook’s right ear. 

“It’s fine, Bun. Calm down.” 

“I’ve already made such a shitty first impression. Fuck your brother just saw me naked!”

“You were not _naked_ , Jungkook.” 

“Well I wasn’t wearing much of anything now was I?” He snapped back, eyes still wide and panicky. Taehyung found it so damn endearing. 

“At least he didn’t come home a half an hour earlier when you were balls deep inside me on the sofa.” Taehyung retorted and Jungkook gave him a look that clearly stated ‘ _I hate you so much right now._

“I swear, I can’t stand you.” He grumbled. 

“Bullshit, you love me.” Taehyung countered back. Jungkook tried pulling away but the other wasn’t having it. “Love me.” The pop-star whined, clinging to the younger tighter. 

“Go away.” Jungkook tired to fight the smile in his voice but he couldn’t. 

“No, love me.” Taehyung pouted, wrapping their legs around the other so Jungkook had no choice but to hold them up by the back of his thighs. He had half the mind to drop his boyfriend, but they both knew he wouldn’t. 

“God, you are such a fucking brat.” Jungkook chuckled, hoisting Taehyung up in his hold, hands cupping the man’s ass to keep him from slipping. His boyfriend hummed, tangling his fingers in Jungkook’s hair.

“You gonna punish me for being a bad boy, daddy?” Taehyung teased, knowing exactly what he was doing. Snickering when he felt Jungkook stiffen.

“You shut that shit down right now.” The younger ordered, willing himself not to get aroused. “I don’t need to give your brother another reason to hate me.” He dropped Taehyung on his bed and said man pouted, huffing has he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Baekhyun won’t hate you, I promise. He even told me that he’s happy for me.” Taehyung explained, frowning to himself as Jungkook put a shirt on; missing the view already. “Now come on, lets go before he breaks this door down.”

Jungkook nodded and let Taehyung drag him out of his bedroom. Back in the open concept living room and kitchen, the couple found Baekhyun making popcorn. The man had his phone pressed up to his ear, scowling as he argued with the person on the other line. 

“Yeah whatever,” he paused rolling his eyes and scoffing. “I didn’t know his phone was shut off.” Taehyung flinched, figuring out who his brother was talking to on the phone. “I’ll tell him to turn it back on…if you want to know about his love life ask Taehyung about it, not me. Its not my business to share… I told you, I’m _not_ his keeper if you want to know everything ask him instead of demanding answers from me…whatever bye, mother.” Baekhyun snapped before hanging up the phone. The manager wasn’t surprised when he turned around and noticed the two in the living room. 

“Your mother has been driving me up the wall, Tae. Turn on your damn phone.” Baekhyun ordered, his tone was doing nothing to calm Jungkook’s nerves. _Oh god this man was going to eat him alive!_

Taehyung nodded sheepishly. “Okay,” he spoke quietly, submissive in a sad way, moving to take him phone out of his pocket. 

“After we watch a movie though.” Baekhyun’s voice did a one-eighty. The manager with the ‘no bullshit’ attitude, voice as hard as stone was gone. It was warm and loving, nothing like the tone Jungkook had just heard. 

“What movie?” Taehyung asked, already knowing the answer. 

“The Princess Bride.” Baekhyun said as if it was obvious; which to his brother it was. Jungkook had no idea that in the moment he was being tested. _The Princess Bride_ was the brothers’ favorite movie. They knew it word for word and could recite the lines in their sleep. It was Taehyung and Baekhyun’s comfort film. Whenever things were tough or the world became too much, they snuggled up and watched the movie. Getting lost in the world of true love and adventure. Jungkook would lose some major points in the big brother approval ratings if he didn’t like this movie. 

_“_ Is that alright with you, Jungkook? _”_ Baekhyun asked the musician. He words sounded sweet but his tone was somehow threatening. 

“I’ve actually never heard of it before.” Jungkook replied sheepishly, both brothers gasped clearly offended by the confession. 

“If I didn’t love you so much, I’d dump you for this.” Taehyung voice a bit too serious, making his boyfriend’s eyes widened in shock and bit his lip with nerves. 

“I-I’ll watch it. I wanna watch it!” Jungkook insisted, sounding borderline frantic.

Baekhyun found it cute how much the boy was stammering over his words to try and backtrack what he said. He’d make Jungkook struggle a little bit more. This kid already had his approval. 

“Well make yourself comfortable on the sofa kid, you’re in for a treat.” The manager ordered and Jungkook did just that. Sitting at the far left end of the couch still as a statue. Taehyung was trying his hardest not to laugh at his boyfriend’s suffering as he set up the movie. The living room might as well have been a home theater with how big the TV was. 

Baekhyun was putting popcorn in a bowl, while Taehyung was mixing drinks next to him. The pop-star made a move to snag some of the treat from the bowl but his brother playfully smacked his hand away. Telling him to wait until the movie started. Taehyung pouted grumbling to himself as he grabbed two of the drinks telling his brother to grab his own. Baekhyun called his name softly and Taehyung turned around perplexed by the sudden tone.

“Yes, Baek?”

“Does he really make you happy?” The older asked. “Is he good to you?” And there was thebig brother that was constantly worried about him. The person that held and protected Taehyung’s emotions so tenderly since they were children. The pop-star’s expression softened at the deep concern written on Baekhyun’s face. His brother was asking if Jungkook was taking care of the heart he’d always tried his hardest to protect. 

Taehyung could have cried; his brother loved him so much. “Y-yeah,” he choked out a bit overwhelmed. “Jungkook is so good to me.” 

Baekhyun nodded in confirmation, smiling warmly at his brother before making his way into the living room with the snacks. As the night went on and the movie progressed, Baekhyun saw it for himself. He watched as Jungkook treated Taehyung so gently, holding him close throughout the movie. The light caresses as the pop-star curled up to his side, head tucked under Jungkook’s chin. The musician pressing the occasional kiss to the top of his head. The young man was sweet, eyes misting as they watched _The Princess Bride_. Deeply invested in the story, yet making sure to pay attention to Taehyung as well. Baekhyun smiled at the young couple, feeling that he could trust his brother’s heart with Jungkook. 

It turns out that Baekhyun didn’t have anything to worry about, it was alright for him to trust his brother’s heart in someone else’s hands. 

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**GukkieKookie**

_OMFG! That slut Vantae is at it again, messing with our precious kookie!_

**97GoldenHeaven**

_Look how cute Gukkie looks on Taehyung’s sofa!_

**JungkookEuphoria**

_Its bad enough he sucked everyone’s dick to make it this far but does he really have to drag Jungkook’s reputation through the mud too?_

**JKbreakmyspine**

_Aww their such a cute couple!_

**JungkookWifey1997**

_Stay away from Gukkie you whore!!!!_

**TaeTaeForDays**

_Bet the sex is hot!!!_

**Sangook**

_Wow what a home wrecker bet you anything Vantae seduced Guk away from Sana_

**SaveMeKookie**

_The moment Guk and Sana broke up Taehyung was right there, he couldn’t wait to latch on to someone new_

**Gooksan9796**

_Poor Sana feel so bad for her_

**_VantaeBantae_ **

_Bitch all you want but JK and Vantae are cute together_

**JksMagicShop**

_He’ll move onto someone else soon enough_

**TigerlilyTae**

_Them cuddling is so adorable!!!!_

**ExVantaeStan**

_All Vantae knows how to do is love them and leave them, he could never make someone stay_

**SanaSignal**

_She must be so heartbroken_

**YesOrSana**

_I feel bad for Sana, Taehyung stole her boyfriend_

**TomorrowTaehyung**

_I wonder how long this has been going on?_

**YoucantstopmylovingJK**

_The media is blowing this up for no reason everyone knows Vantae will just dump Jungkook like he’s nothing eventually_

**Taehyungishung**

_Some of y’all are so funny, talk shit all you want but JK with never be yours, don’t hate Vantae cause he has him and you don’t_

**Taekookgotyoushook**

_Jealousy is a sickness hope you bitches get better soon_

**TaeVan**

_Hope he makes you happy Vantae <3_

Taehyung had purposely avoided reading the comments on his social media accounts. Ignoring all the articles that had come out. Now that the secret was out Jungkook and Taehyung felt no point in hiding it. The pop-star never got too personal with the pictures he posted before. Tending to stick with selfies, food pics and scenery from the places he’d been around the world. For once he thought it be nice for the world to see how happy he was. Taehyung didn’t expect it to backfire on him so horribly.

All he did was take a simple picture, a way of saying that: yes, I’m in a relationship and I’m so in love with this man. Jungkook made him happy and Taehyung wanted everyone to know. 

_Bun’s first time watching The Princess Bride. He loves it and I love him._

Taehyung took the picture when Jungkook wasn’t looking, too lost in the fantasy world on screen to notice what his boyfriend was doing. The man was so damn cute, it was positively endearing. There’s no way Taehyung could deprive the world of something so adorable. He just wanted the world to see Jungkook the way he did.

The pop-star didn’t think the world would be so against it.

Usually other’s words didn’t hurt him. Like water on a duck’s back, they just rolled off. He didn’t care what anyone had to say about him. That was clear with the way he always fought back. Telling off paparazzi, other artists and sometimes online haters when they had something to say. He could never bite his tongue. He was impenetrable, walls thick as stone. Words didn’t hurt the artist Vantae. But words _did_ hurt the man Taehyung and right now what he was feeling right now was downright excruciating. For the first time in his career Taehyung felt wronged.

Taehyung had spent a lot of time longing for something real. Everybody wanted something from him, sex, connections, money. Everybody wanted Vantae but nobody wanted to know Kim Taehyung. But Jeon Jungkook did. He saw Taehyung and not the pop-star. Jungkook loved Taehyung for himself. Taehyung just wanted to shout it to the world how happy he was with this man. 

He knew there would be people that disapproved. Haters that had nothing better to do with their time than complain. But Taehyung didn’t think the world would be so _pissed._ And what right did they have to be angry? His relationship wasn’t their business, they had no right to judge. So what if he didn’t have the best track record. They didn’t know him! They knew jack shit about their relationship! Taehyung was serious about Jungkook. He knew it didn’t matter what anyone else thought but for once he wanted the world to take him seriously. He would prove that he was honest about Jungkook. If the world didn’t believe him about anything else, he’d make them believe in his love for Jungkook.

Taehyung tried to stop scrolling through the comments on his phone. He couldn’t seem to stop though, like a car crash he couldn’t look away from. Baekhyun and Jungkook always told him to ignore the comments. Even going as far as wanting him to disable them. Taehyung didn’t want to be seen like a coward to them, he didn’t want to let the haters win. 

He was ready to give into his loved ones’ advice so ready to turn off his phone when an incoming call flooded the screen. Taehyung cursed wanting to do anything else but answer the call. He couldn’t though, he’d been avoiding it for a week and couldn’t hold off anything longer. Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves, Taehyung swiped to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Kim Taehyung, have you purposely been avoiding my calls?” His mother hissed done the line. He rolled his eyes, yes he’d been ignoring her calls, but he wouldn’t dare to admit it. 

“No, mother, I’ve just been busy. My schedule has been packed recently.” Which was a stretch from the truth. His mother sucked her teeth at that, displeased.

“I’ll have to have another chat with your brother then.” Her voice was so harsh when she talked about Baekhyun and it made Taehyung wince every time. “I think he’s trying to run you ragged on purpose.”

“Baek, wouldn’t do that mother. He’s been trying to make sure I have more free time since I just finished touring. He’s trying to get me half a year off with no promos before I have to go back in the studio.” He defended. His mother always let him know how much she didn’t approve of Taehyung making Baekhyun his manager. She was convinced that her oldest son was trying to ruin Taehyung’s career. The pop-star wouldn’t have gotten as far in his career without his brother, but their mother would never believe that.

“If you say so, sweetheart, but enough about him. What’s this recent discrepancy, that you’ve gotten yourself into? How many times have I told you not to go clubbing, let alone go out and get trashed.” _Too many times to count_. Taehyung muttered in his head. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. He was a grown man, she didn’t get to dictate what he did in his free time anymore. “And who was that boy hanging off of you? Taehyung, sweetheart, I know that you’ve gotten popular but you should take more caution in the company you keep.”

“Mother, that _man_ is Jungkook and he is my boyfriend. We’ve been together for six months. We were just out having fun its not a big deal. We had one too many drinks but it fine.”

“Taehyung, how dare you hide this from me?” She gasped offended. “Sweetheart, don’t you think someone else would be more suitable for you?”

He knew what his mother was trying to say without having to say it. Judging Jungkook based on his appearance instead of his personality. As if his tattoos and his piercings instantly made him a terrible person. Taehyung hated that people were so fixed on this bad boy image that the media portrayed. Jungkook was so amazing and sweet, he was shy and it made him come off as cold, he couldn’t help it. If his mother thought she was going to convince Taehyung to leave him then she was going to be extremely disappointed.

“Mother, I can honestly say that Jungkook is the love of my life. He treats me like I’m some type of prince. He’s so good to me and if you can’t see past his appearance to realize that then that’s not my problem.”

“Watch the way you talk to me, Taehyung.” She snapped, demanding respect. Respect she’d lost the moment she’d brought Baekhyun home. The moment Taehyung saw her for who she really was.

“I’m not going to leave him, just because you want me to. You don’t get to tell me what to do anymore. Jungkook is the best thing that has ever happened to me, so can’t you just be happy for me?” His voice was almost pleading. Taehyung just wanted his mother to understand his happiness.

“Don’t take that insolent tone with me, Kim Taehyung-” his mother started to rant and Taehyung was disappointed but not surprised. It was like she hadn’t heard a word he’d said. Focusing more on him talking back to her than taking in what he’d said.

“Mother, I have to get ready for the day, I’ll call you back later.” Taehyung cut off, talking over her as he ended the call in the middle of her rant. He wanted to turn off his phone but didn’t in case his boyfriend needed to contact him. Taehyung simply put it on silent and tossed it to the side. He buried himself underneath his covers and snuggled down in his bed trying to escape from the world. 

Between reading all those hate comments and his mother’s phone call, everything felt like too much. It was suffocating, Taehyung’s head clouded with too many hurtful thoughts. It felt like the world was against him and he didn’t know what to do about it. Taehyung could have found solace in his boyfriend; if he called Jungkook would come running, his own schedule be damned. Taehyung didn’t want to worry the man. Allowing himself to let go in the safety of his bedroom, Taehyung allowed his tears to fall. Hand covering his mouth to muffle his sobs. He let himself get lost in his sadness, so deep that he didn’t notice when someone had come into his room. 

When Baekhyun had entered his brother’s bedroom to get him ready for the day, the last thing he expected was to find Taehyung buried underneath his sheets and sobbing. Baekhyun was at his brother’s side in an instant, getting underneath the sheets to reach him properly. 

“Oh, Taetae,” he cooed, pulling his brother against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. He rested his chin on top of his younger brother’s head, carding his fingers through the bright red strands. “Baby, what happened?” Taehyung was crying too hard to speak, Baekhyun was patient, he could wait for as long as his brother needed. He just rubbed tender circles on his back, humming the younger’s favorite tunes to sooth him. Baekhyun’s heart twisted painfully the longer he listened to his brother cry. Hurting because he felt so powerless against stopping it. 

Eventually Taehyung’s hysterical crying turned to sniffles. Baekhyun still waited until his brother was ready to speak. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong right now if you don’t want to but you know that I’m here for you whenever you want to talk about it.” He reassured his brother. 

“I-I was just reading comments like you always tell me not to and they got to me.” Taehyung said, voice muffled by Baekhyun’s shirt, but his brother heard him clearly anyway. “E-everyone is so mad that I’m with Jungkook. They’re just so _mean_. And I-” he cut himself off choking on his words. Baekhyun rocked him in his arms, eye misting a bit from his brother’s pain.

“It’s alright, Taetae, its gonna be okay. I promise.” Baekhyun.

“I just wanted to show the world how happy he makes me.” Tae whispered sounding defeated. 

“Then continue to do that, baby. Fuck what the world thinks! Show them all how happy Jungkook makes you. You wanna post a cute couple selfie, than do it. Want to show off gifts? Go for it. As long as you don’t post a sex tape I don’t care what you do. Be as petty as you want, _rub_ it in everyones face that he’s yours now.” Baekhyun told him, voice hard with conviction. He wasn’t going to let peoples hate ruin this for his brother. Not when Taehyung had finally allowed himself to love. “You deserve this happiness, baby. Don’t let those haters win. Wave it in their faces out of pure spite.”

Taehyung glanced up at his brother and giggled, voice watery and soft. “Okay, Baekkie.”

“Besides, my opinion is the only one that matters about your relationship anyways and I already approve. Fuck everyone else.” Baekhyun joked, but Taehyung took it seriously because it was true. At the end of the day, his brother’s opinion was the _only_ one that mattered to him. 

Taehyung moved to sit up, wiping at his still wet cheeks. “Thanks.”

“No need to thank me.” Baekhyun waved the words off. “This is what I’m here for. I came to get you ready for your interview with Buzzfeed. I can ask them to reschedule, if you want.”

“Is this the interview where I get to talk while playing with puppies?” The pop-star asked tentatively.

“Yup!”

“Fuck yes! I’m going!” Taehyung brightened and Baekhyun smiled at his brother’s chipper tone and kissed his forehead.

“Alright then. We have three hours before we have to be there. I’m starting on your breakfast now and your stylist Jin should be here soon.” The manager explained. “Take a long shower to relax. Breakfast should be done by then. I’ll make sure today is a good one, okay?” Taehyung nodded reassuring his brother before going to his ensuite bathroom. 

Later when they were in the car on the way to Taehyung's interview, the pop-star was back on his phone. He’d received a notification that Jungkook had posted on Instagram and now Taehyung couldn’t stop staring at his phone. A smile so wide it erased all of the mornings hurt. 

It was an old selfie that they taken together from when they’d first started dating. Months ago when Taehyung was still blond. Jungkook had taken them to a hole in the wall ramen shop, small enough that it fit less than fifteen people at a time. Wearing all black and bucket hats nobody even paid attention to them. Right as Taehyung was in the middle of bringing his chopsticks full of pork and noodles to his lips, Jungkook had pressed a kiss to his cheek. Snapping a picture of the moment, capturing Taehyung’s surprised face and Jungkook’s eyes squinted in a smile. His face the epitome of adoration. 

The caption read: _Six months and only 2 ramen dates :( We need to change that soon. Love you so much Tae baby <3_

Jungkook was making it known that he loved Taehyung just as much. Letting his boyfriend know that they were in this together. The pop-star smiled so wide that it hurt, so warm that the pain from the previous comments had washed away. Taehyung’s thumbs typed out a response, giggling as he hit send. 

_As you wish_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the first chapter! the BTS and EXO fan in me just loved the idea and I hope you do too! Tell me what you think.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://excusemehotchocolate.tumblr.com/)


	2. Inconceivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Chanyeol and a few other friends.

Another day, another pretentious Gala, Baekhyun thought to himself. Trailing behind his brother like always. In a plain black suit as to not overpower Taehyung’s. The pop-star’s tuxedo was velvet purple with a golden floral pattern. Gold shoes and diamond earrings to match. A simple golden headband with flowers gracing the top of his fiery hair. Taehyung was ethereal always. Baekhyun stood on the sidelines, with a Champagne glass in his hands watching with pride as his brother worked the room. Taehyung was hanging off of Jungkook’s arm, the man’s boyfriend in all black attire from head to toe including his accessories. 

Sometimes Baekhyun wished he was under that spotlight. Wondered what it would be like if he’d actually managed to make a name for himself. He wasn’t bitter or envious towards Taehyung. Not in the slightest, Baekhyun was beyond proud of his brother. That didn’t mean that his confidence hadn’t been shattered. He didn’t mind working on and writing songs for Taehyung. Working under the alias Eri didn’t bother him. Baekhyun was still able to do what he wanted. He was creating music for the world to hear, it was his passion. Baekhyun simply wasn’t good enough to sing his own songs. 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite person.” I teasing feminine voice exclaimed from behind him. Baekhyun turned around and smiled when he saw Kang Seulgi coming his way. She was one of the few people in this room that he was happy to see. 

“Seulgi!” Baekhyun beamed pulling the woman in for a tight hug. “I haven’t seen you since your wedding three months ago, hows the married life treating you?”

“Terrible.” She deadpanned, “My husband sucks.” Her voice was so serious but her eyes said the opposite. Seulgi was very much in love. 

“Uh huh, sure he is. Where is Jimin anyway?” He asked, pulling away from the hug a bit so he could get a good look at her. Seulgi was as radiant as she always was. Dark makeup look was impeccable. Her long black hair with green streaks done up in two cute and messy buns. She was wearing a black lace crop top that had ruffles and long sleeves, with a full length matching skirt. 

“You look as gorgeous as always.” He complimented and she flushed. 

“Why thank you kind sir.” She flushed, punching his chest lightly. “And my husband is around here somewhere, supposedly getting us both drinks.” 

“I’m surprised you haven’t gone to Taehyung first to grill him over his buddying relationship.”

Seulgi simply shrugged. “I’m sure Jimin and I will bother him about it later. I’m more excited to see you, its been too long. Plus you’re one of the few people here that I can tolerate. You’re probably the only one here who isn’t fake.” 

“That’s because if its not about Taehyung nobody wants to talk to me.” Baekhyun replied much more blunt than he’d meant to. It was the truth though. Without his brother around he was a nobody to most of the people here. Baekhyun had learned to live with it over the years. That’s just how this industry worked and he was lucky that he had a few people he managed to gain as friends. 

Seulgi nodded in sad understanding. Baekhyun was glad that he had her as a friend. Seulgi was one of the few genuine people he’d met in this industry. Seulgi and her husband Jimin were two of the best choreographers Baekhyun had ever seen (Well besides his cousin Jongin but that was him being bias). People all around the world wanted her and Jimin’s services. The couple ran Kang & Park studios together and sometimes modeled just cause they could. 

His friend pulled him back in for a surprisingly tight hug. “For what its worth, to me you’re the only person in this room truly worth knowing.” Seulgi said sincerely kissing his cheek. Baekhyun smiled back at her. Taking in one of the true friends he’d managed to make over the years. 

“Thanks, Seulgi.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to steal my wife.” A man with silvery blue hair, wide eyes and a pretty smirk says as he approaches. He wraps his arms around Seulgi, standing slightly shorter beside her because of her heels. The pair kiss sweetly and Baekhyun grins at how pretty they look together. 

“Don’t pretend that I wouldn’t leave you for Baekhyun in a hot second.” Seulgi teased her husband.

“Don’t pretend that I wouldn’t leave _you_ for Baekhyun in a hot second.” He counters back. 

“Hi, Jiminie.” Baekhyun says in amusement finally getting a word in as he hugged the other man tight. 

“Hi Baek.” The younger man’s light and sweet tone responded back.

“For the record both of you have already slept with my brother multiple times so it would be weird to be with either of you.” Instead of being embarrassed by his words the couple grinned without an ounce of shame.

“I stand by those threesomes.” Seulgi stated.

“That was like two years ago.” Jimin said at the same time as his wife. 

“Hot times right there.” She said turning in her husband’s hold.

“Mhmm.” He murmured back the pair seemingly lost in their own world for a moment. 

“If, Tae wasn’t off the market, I’d suggest it again.”

“You think JK would be down?”

“Oh my god you two, please stop talking about hooking up with my brother in front of me.” Baekhyun whined looking a bit green in the face. “He’s already told me all about your adventures and its a miracle I can look at you both the same way. I know more about your kinks then I need to.” This time Jimin looked a bit sheepish while Seulgi appeared proud of herself.

“I’m a dancer, Baekhyun. I know how to move my hips and its not my fault that my husband and your brother have very nice asses.” Seulgi smirked, cocky grin on her face. “Plus watching the two of them fuck was hot too.”

“Oh my god,” Jimin blushed scarlet. “Baby!” He whined burying his face in her shoulder.

“I really didn’t need the mental image of you pegging my brother, Gigi.” Baekhyun grumbled. She simply shrugged. 

“Our little rendezvous was wild. Good times.” Seulgi mused and Jimin nodded in agreement.

“True.” Jimin smirked, kissing his wife’s cheek, previous embarrassment gone.

“What did you two come over to bother me for?” Baekhyun asked wanting to move onto a different topic completely. 

“Wanted fun company before we go over to your brother and harass him about his relationship with JK.” Seulgi explained. “I can’t believe Taehyung managed to keep it a secret for so long.” 

“I know?” Jimin spoke up offended. “We’re supposed to be best friends, he never hides things from me. Not even his hookups.”

“Well JK isn’t a hookup is he? JK is Taehyung’s _boyfriend_.” Seulgi teased, glancing over at the couple working their way around the room. “About time, I’ve never seem him so smitten.”

“Yeah, love looks good on him.” Jimin mused.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Baekhyun watched his brother clinging to Jungkook, smiling with stars in his eyes. Taehyung was genuinely happy and that alone brought a smile to Baekhyun’s face. 

“Oh what do you think that’s about?” Jimin asked suddenly, nodding his head towards the buffet table where Taehyung and Jungkook were stationed. Pop-star Sana was talking to them and Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice his brother tense a bit.

“No clue.” Baekhyun muttered as he eyed up the situation. Seulgi rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you two read up on celebrity gossip at all?” She asked.

“I only care about the gossip that involves the celebrity I’m related to.” Baekhyun responded. Seulgi rolled her eyes again.

“Sana is Jungkook’s ex-girlfriend. Tabloids and the entire internet is saying that Taehyung stole Jungkook from her. Which is dumb because those two broke up almost a year ago. But with the way the two of them kept their relationship a secret people are speculating that Jungkook was cheating on her with Taehyung.” Seulgi explained and Baekhyun felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. 

“Do you think that I should go over there?” Baekhyun asked concerned. The couple waved him off.

“Nah, Taehyung’s got Jungkook as his big strong bodyguard, he’s fine.” Jimin reassured. “Besides by the look of things, she seems to be friendly.” And it was true, Sana was all smiles as she spoke to them. It made Baekhyun relax a bit.

“Be honest, Baek. How much have you messed with this kid?” Jimin asked turning the conversation away from the couple. 

“Honestly, I haven’t had to do much. All I have to do is look at him and Jungkook is intimidated. Its adorable, I just put on my manager voice and this kid's as shy as a bunny. Tae thinks its hilarious so he does nothing to stop it.”

“You’re right. JK the bad boy my ass.” Seulgi scoffed, endearing smile on her face. “We’ve worked with him multiple times and he’s one of the easiest artists I’ve ever worked with. Jungkook is such a sweetheart, did I tell you about that time he bought lunch for the staff? He blushed so badly when we all thanked him for it. Don’t know why people think he’d some type of fuckboy. Jungkook is one of the shyest people I’ve ever met. Yet he’s so determined and eager to work. He’s passionate about everything he does. I like him, definitely good for our Taehyungie.” 

“Yeah, he seems passionate about my brother too. I just like messing with him a little. So I’m gonna tease him for a little while longer.” Baekhyun stated. 

“Well while you continue to tease Jungkook, I think, Gigi and I should go and embarrass the fuck out of Taehyung.” Jimin joked making the other two grin.

“You two have fun with that. I’ll be around, come find me later and we can make plans. I missed you two.”

“We missed you too, Baek.” Jimin pouted, he wrapped his arm around Seulgi’s waist.

“Be sure to show JK the pics from last years Christmas party.” He ordered and the couple grinned mischievously.

“Will do.” They saluted before hugging him one more time and making their way towards Jungkook and Taehyung. Baekhyun noticed that Sana was leaving just as the couple was making their way towards them. Baekhyun noticed that his brother appeared a little tense and he hoped that whatever the woman had talked to him about didn’t make him upset. Sighing to himself, Baekhyun made a mental note to ask Taehyung about it later.

Baekhyun assumed that Jungkook could keep Taehyung in check for little while. He needed to take a break from his manager position even if it was only for a few hours. Feeling a hit heavy and wanting a little escape. With a heavy sigh, he took off and headed out towards the doors leading outside. The gala was taking place on the top floor of some ritzy hotel that Baekhyun had already forgotten the name. One of those places where the smallest rooms started at over a thousand dollars a night. To his luck there was nobody out in the garden. That would give him some time to be alone with his thoughts without having to keep up with appearances. Even if it was only for an hour.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Taehyung wasn’t blind to everyone watching him and Jungkook like a hawk. This was the first time the were out in public since their relationship had been outed. He wondered how many of the people in this building were thinking the same thing as the people leaving hurtful comments. Some of them probably were those people. They most have assumed he was getting bold. Thinking he was enjoying parading his newest conquest around. He was currently fucking Jeon Jungkook who wouldn’t want to parade him around and rub it in the worlds face. 

But that wasn’t what he was doing. Taehyung was enjoying a night out with the love of his life. Yes he felt bold enough to call Jungkook that and mean it. He was taking his brother’s advice. Taehyung was going to love Jungkook loud and to hell with what any had to say about it. And as shy as his boyfriend was, the younger was doing the same. Proudly and boldly exclaiming Taehyung as his boyfriend to anyone that approached them. 

Jungkook held him close, arm around his waist or a hand on the base of his back. Barely letting Taehyung leave his side for more than a few seconds before he was hovering close again. The pop-star fucking loved it. He’d never felt so treasured in his life, so important before. Jungkook was so open and honest with his affection. Tattooed knuckles gently grazing his cheek just to feel the softness. Pressing light pecks to his lips as he slow danced with Taehyung on the dance floor. Swaying to the music and holding each other close just like the did in the kitchen of the younger’s penthouse. The press were having a field day, snapping pictures from any angle they could get. Taehyung didn’t notice nor did he care. How could he when the man of his dreams was holding in so close and tenderly? He was too lost in his lover to care about anything else. 

“You wanna come back to my place when this is over?” Jungkook asked, forehead pressed against his own, lips ghosting against the other’s.

“Of course I want to.” Taehyung replied, “But it depends on if I have a schedule tomorrow or not. I’ll ask Baekhyun later.”

“Well I hope you can come back with me. Wanna love you.” The younger murmured, pecking the pop-star's plush lips sweetly. Taehyung giggled.

“Is that not what you’re doing right now?”

“Of course it is, but I wanna take you back to mine and show you love in a _different_ way. Wanna make love to you so badly.” Jungkook whispered, voice taking a husky tone, making Taehyung gasp.

“Fuck, I want that too.” He shivered as the hold his boyfriend had on his waist tightened. “Need it bad. Want to show you how much I love you, too.” Taehyung murmured, kissing Jungkook in a way that wasn’t appropriate for slow dancing. He could feel arousal start to simmer in his veins and he forced himself to calm down. 

“We will, Tae baby, I promise, I’ll make you feel so good, but later baby.” Jungkook promised and Taehyung almost whined out loud. That didn’t stop him from pouting though. “Let’s get something to eat, the only thing we had since we got here was Champagne.” 

“Lead the way Bun.” He murmured and then Jungkook entwined their fingers and take them to the buffet tables. With food now on his mind, Taehyung was more concerned with piling food on his plate then the world around him. 

“Hello Jungkook.” A sweet feminine voice behind the couple spoke up. Taehyung stiffened, involuntarily holding his boyfriend’s hand closer.

“Hi Sana.” Jungkook replied kindly as the couple turned around to face her. Taehyung had only run into the woman twice in his career but she’d always been captivating. Her blond and pastel pink hair, cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her hair made her silk power blue mini dress stand out more. She was stunning and Taehyung understood how Jungkook dated her for two years. He held onto his boyfriend tighter, suddenly feeling threatened by the woman’s presence. The comments of how he had stole Jungkook from her coming to the forefront of Taehyung’s mind. It wasn’t true but sometimes it felt like it was. Jungkook and Taehyung started dating four months after his breakup with Sana. He wondered if it was too soon for them to have jumped into a relationship so quick afterwards. But Taehyung and Jungkook had fallen hard so fast that neither had cared.

Sana sized the two of them up and Taehyung was starting to grow a nasty feeling in his stomach. Did she think he was a home wrecker that had stolen her man too? “Hello Taehyung.” She addressed him voice surprisingly warm. “So I see the rumors are true then. You two are dating now?” 

“Yes we are.” Jungkook replied. Taehyung was a bit baffled that his boyfriend was so calm about the situation. 

“I saw you both on the dance floor earlier. You both looked very cute, I’m happy for you, Gukkie.” Taehyung’s eye twitched at the pet name she’d called him, feeling a tad possessive. When Sana turned to Taehyung, the pop-star clutched Jungkook’s jacket tighter in his fist.

“I actually came over to apologize to you, Taehyung.” She said kindly and it took him for a loop. What on earth could this woman want to apologize for? He was expecting to end up in a catfight but Sana was being nice to him.

“Huh? What for?” He asked confused.

“For my fans.” She said simply. “I’ve seen some of the things they’ve been saying about you and its cruel and unfair. I posted a video on twitter asking my fans to leave you alone but I doubt it did much.” She was so sincere and Taehyung was completely floored. He wasn’t expecting her to be nice to him.

“Oh…oh wow. No you don’t need to apologize for that. It’s not your fault.” He waved off her apology, gut twisting over how he’d judged her in his head.

“Still its disgusting the things people have been saying and you don’t deserve it. Gukkie and I broke up on good and mutual terms. You didn’t steal anyone from me, I hope you know that.” She said patting his arm. “Over everything, Gukkie is still my friend and I’m glad you make him happy.” 

“I-” Taehyung trailed off not sure of what to say. “Thank you, Sana.” He said softly. 

“Thanks, San.” Jungkook. “He makes me extremely happy.”

She hugged Jungkook before moving to do the same to Taehyung, holding him tighter than she did her ex-boyfriend. “You’re both very welcome.” Sana pulled away smiling brightly. “Do you think the comments would stop if we took a picture together? As a way to show that I’m not upset. Which by the way I’m seriously not.”

“It may help.” Jungkook nodded at her suggestion, Taehyung agreed. 

Sana took out her phone stepping in between the couple to same a selfie with the three of them. Jungkook and Taehyung taking out their phones to do the same. Sana cuddled up to the pop-star so just the two of them we taking a photo together. Taehyung threw up a peace sign while Sana leaned up to peck his cheek.

She hugged them again and grinned. “We look so cute! I’ll post these later, I should be getting back to my date Dahyun now. I hope the rest of your night is good.” Sana stated, they wished her the same before she blew them a kiss before going back to where she’d come from. 

Taehyung grinned wide at her retreating figure, heart feeling lighter. When Sana had approached them, he’d been ready for a nasty conversation but it was so far from that. He could tell she was being sincere. He was happy.

“You alright, Tae babe?” 

“Yeah, its been a really great night.” His boyfriend nodded, humming in agreement before kissing him softly.

“And its just getting started.”  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
Baekhyun was alone out in the chilly April night air. Nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. He walked up to the edge and rested his arms on the railing, looking down at the busy New York city streets below. He downed his entire glass and rested it on the glass table nearby. He hated when he had downtime to think. It was probably why he worked so hard. Forgoing sleep so he wouldn’t have to think about how alone he felt. The loneliness that lingered in his heart ever since his father’s passing. The longing he felt for the family he’d been forcefully taken away from. 

He still kept in touch after reconnecting with everyone after he’d turned eighteen and moved out of his mother’s home. Baekhyun had wanted to fly back to California to be with them. But he’d still been under his mother’s thumb until he graduated college. Even after that he’d wanted to try and make a name for himself without anyone’s help. That was how Baekhyun had learned that you could give your all, try with everything you have and still fail. He wasn’t able to sing for the masses but he had made connections in the industry through internships. Baekhyun now worked for one of the top record labels in America. He was good at his job, he didn’t need to sing anymore. Besides he’d lost the motivation to, he hadn’t truly sung in years. He doubted his voice was even good anymore. Not like it had been to begin with.

Deep in his thoughts of failure, Baekhyun practically jumped out of his skin when he heard someone sigh next to him. He whipped his head to the left and that’s when he saw Chanyeol Park, better know as _Loey_ stood next to him. The singer-songwriter was a genius musician, and producer. Creating the sickest beats for well known hip-hop artists; then doing a one-eighty and creating amazing rock songs. He was amazing on the guitar, drums and piano. Singing voice so deep and soothing. They were around the same age and Chanyeol had been in the music industry for ten years. Everyone knew who he was. Over six foot two and unfairly attractive. The man had the looks and talent to match. So Baekhyun may have been a bit of a fan. He admired the man for all that he’d managed to accomplish at such a young age. He envied him a sense. 

“Needed to get away for a while too, huh?” Chanyeol asks.

“U-um, yeah. It was a bit stuffy in there.” Baekhyun stammered. Chanyeol snorted at that.

“That’s an understatement. More like snooty, I’m only here for the charity part.” 

“I’m here with my brother so I have to be here.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun replied unsurely. He never knew what was to happen when speaking about Vantae and people not knowing his relation to the pop-star. Baekhyun admired Loey, it would suck if he had to cuss the man out. “Vantae, not sure if you know them. I’m his older brother but also his manager.”

Chanyeol smiled softy as if sensing Baekhyun’s tension. “Yeah, I’ve heard of him. Been killing in on the charts recently. They’ve got a nice voice, deep rich tones, soulful in a way. Surprised we’ve never crossed paths to be honest.” 

“Well I am his manager if you ever wanted to work with him just let me know.” Through it all he realized he never introduced himself. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Baekhyun by the way.” He said holding out his hand.

“I’m Chanyeol, but I’m assuming you already knew that.” The man chuckled and Baekhyun flushed a little. 

“Yeah, I did. Hard not to know who you are when your face is plastered everywhere. But I admire your work, its very versatile.” Baekhyun spoke and he found it cute that the man seemed genuinely flustered by the praise. 

“Thanks.” Chanyeol mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“There’s no way you can be flustered by my words. I’m sure you hear it all the time.” The manager teased, getting a soft laugh out of the musician.

“I mean, yeah. I do hear it all the time, but there’s something about the way you say that sounds genuine.” Chanyeol turned to fully look at the other and for the first time in a long time, Baekhyun felt something flutter in his chest. “Can’t really describe it but I can tell you told me that without trying to gain something from me.”

“You don’t even know me. I could be buttering you up.” He replied cheekily. 

Chanyeol chuckled at that. “If you were trying to do that, you’d be like everyone else inside the party trying to kiss my ass. Yet here you are outside as if you were trying to escape.” The man had a knowing smirk on his face and it took Baekhyun by surprise that man had figured him out. He simply shrugged though, there was no point in denying it.

“Just felt out of place.” It was odd how easy it was to talk to this man. Someone who Baekhyun saw on his television all the time, a man he heard on the radio constantly. This was someone he recognized but was a complete stranger. “I’m not really a part of this world, just on the outside looking in. Its gets to be a bit too much sometimes.” He spoke honestly. Chanyeol nodded as if to say ‘I get it’, but did he really?

“Sometimes I feel like I need a break from this all too. At the end of the day I just love music. I have to remind myself constantly that’s what matters at the end of the day. Making music is what I love the most but sometimes I get so lost in this false world that I lose myself sometimes. My manager said that I needed to be here tonight but tonight it felt suffocating. I’d rather stay out here for the rest of the night if I’m being honest.” 

“That’s what my plan was.” Baekhyun said. 

“When I first stepped out here I was actually planning on leaving you alone.”

“What changed your mind?” The manager asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

“You just seemed just as lonely as me. Like you needed someone to talk to just as much as I did.” Chanyeol stared down at him, and Baekhyun saw his own loneliness displayed in the other man’s eyes.

It was true, that Baekhyun was lonely. He only had Taehyung, but his brother was another world apart. He had his own set of famous friends, a lifestyle separate from Baekhyun’s. Sure they lived together, but if Taehyung didn’t have a schedule he was out doing whatever it was that famous people did. It was hard for Baekhyun to make friends, most just using him as a means to get to Taehyung. His family was on the opposite side of the country and video chats could fill the void for only so long.

His entire life revolved around Taehyung, everything he did was for his brother. Baekhyun had been living for his brother for so long that he forgot what it was like to do things for himself. It was why Baekhyun worked himself to the bone. Being alone with his thoughts was scary and he never liked to deal with them. Its not like he could tell Taehyung about any of it. Sometimes Baekhyun felt as if he was subconsciously living the life he could have had through his brother and that wasn’t fair. The thought kept him up at night left him feeling sick with guilt. He loved Taehyung, the last thing Baekhyun wanted was to be another person in life that took advantage of him. 

Baekhyun looked out at the night cityscape and let out a shuttering sigh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He breathed out, moving away from the railing and sitting down in the lounge chair next to him. 

Without a word Chanyeol followed his lead and sat in the chair next to him. They simply laid back to gaze up at the stars without a word for a moment lost in time. When they turned on their sides to face each other it was like a dam had broken. The pair talked about everything and anything. Baekhyun was spilling things to this man that he’d never even told Taehyung or his cousins. In turn Chanyeol did the same. Baekhyun forgot that this man was a worldwide musician. He only saw the man he truly was not the man everyone perceived him to be. Chanyeol was genuinely listening to him, wasn’t talking to him because he was Taehyung’s manager. He was speaking to him simply because he was Baekhyun. For the first time in a long time, Baekhyun had a real smile on his face. He had a feeling that this was the first time that Chanyeol had truly smiled as well. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“I don’t like- oh _fuck_ , that she kept calling you Gukkie. Oh shit, Daddy right there, right fucking there!” Taehyung panted as Jungkook pounded into him. How the pop-star could moan and complain at the same time while getting drilled into the mattress was beyond the other. But Jungkook was so amused and turned on at the same time.

“Jealous much baby?” Jungkook chuckled voice breathy as he fucked into Taehyung hard, grip on the back of the man’s thighs tightening. “ _Shit_ , you’re so fucking tight, Tae.”

“Fuck yes I am, its not her name to use anymore, its _mine_.” Taehyung growled, gripping Jungkook’s hair tight to yank him down for a kiss. It was a aggressive, more of a clashing of tongues instead of a kiss. 

“Possessive much, babydoll?” Jungkook snickered, moaning when his boyfriend clenched around him. “Goddammit baby, taking my cock so well.” He growled, biting down on Taehyung’s shoulder, pulling out until only the tip of his cock was caught against the pop-star’s rim. He slammed back in hitting the man’s sweet spot dead on. 

“Yes, cause you’re mine now.” Taehyung moaned out loudly, back arching off the bed from the force of his boyfriend’s thrusts. 

“Only yours, I’m all yours.” Jungkook moaned, licking over the bit he’d left on Taehyung’s shoulder. “And you’re all mine, aren’t you baby?” He growled, slamming into his lover so hard and possessive that Taehyung’s deep voice came out a few octaves higher as he moaning wantonly. His nails dug into Jungkook’s back, making the other his as he broke skin.

Jungkook abruptly pulled out of Taehyung, manhandling him until his was on all fours on the bed. Hand pressed down on the base of the pop-star's spine making his boyfriend stick his ass up high. He didn’t give the man enough time to beg for his cock before he was gripping Taehyung’s hips and slamming back into him. The pop-star buried his face into the pillow, bitting down on the fabric deliriously. Pounding into Taehyung, Jungkook smacked his ass hard, making the man beneath him keen into the touch. Backing his ass up more to try and get as full as possible.

“I asked you a question, babydoll.” Jungkook hissed. He gripped Taehyung’s hair hard, pulling him up so his back was flushed against his chest. His hand wrapped around the other’s throat while his other arm squeezed around his waist. He slowed down, fucking into Taehyung leisurely but with deliberate thrusts that his prostate every time. “I said you’re all mine, aren’t you, babydoll?”

“Y-yes, daddy. I’m yours, all yours!” Taehyung wailed, hands holding onto Jungkook’s arms to keep himself upright. 

“Damn right you are.” Jungkook squeezed his hand that was around Taehyung’s throat. Cursing from his boyfriend’s ass clenching around his cock from how hard the man’s body shuddered from pleasure. Jungkook removed his hand from Taehyung’s throat, moving the up to slip three of his fingers into his boyfriend’s mouth. The pop-star moaned from the feeling of Jungkook’s fingers pressed down on his tongue. He sucked on them in earnest, sloppy with it as his own spit started to trickle down his chin and onto his chest. “You’re all mine. How could I ever want anyone else, when my pretty baby is such a cockslut. Taking everything I give you so well.” Jungkook, whispered against Taehyung’s ear, tone surprisingly sweet. Voice the complete opposite of how aggressively he was fucking his boyfriend. 

That’s what Taehyung lived for when they were like this. As rough as their sex could be at times, his Bun was still there, making love to him just like every time they did it. It didn’t matter how they fucked, it was love making every time. Taehyung took everything Jungkook had to give. Took it all in the same way Jungkook did whenever Taehyung had the other a moaning mess underneath him. His precious bunny begging for his cock just as desperately as Taehyung was begging for his now.

“You gonna cum soon, babydoll?” Jungkook asked, taking his fingers out of Taehyung’s mouth to graze his soaked fingers over the man’s flushed red and aching cock. 

“Yes, daddy. C-can I come? I’ve been so good.” The pop-star whined, bucking his hips forward chasing the feeling of his lover’s hand around his cock, pre-cum drizzling onto the man’s fist. “ _Please_.” He begged. Jungkook cooed at that.

“Of course you can babydoll, been so good for me, taking my cock so well.” he hummed jacking Taehyung off to the pace of his thrusts. The pop-star cursed head tilting back, eyes wide and blissed out. His arm reached back to pull Jungkook in for a sloppy kiss. Taehyung was so gone that it didn’t take long for his hips to stutter before he was calling out for his daddy and cumming onto the sheets and Jungkook’s hand in thick white spurts. He felt like a rag doll, limp and sated as his boyfriend continued to fuck into him as he chased his own orgasm.

Jungkook swore quietly, thrusts becoming erratic as he felt himself getting close. He turned Taehyung’s face to kiss him passionately as his came inside of him, whispering the man’s name as he let himself go. Jungkook pulled out slowly releasing Taehyung from his tight hold. The pop-star flopped ungracefully into the sheets, face buried into the sheets as he panted. 

The other man still on his knees, trying to catch his breath watched in fascination as his cum leaked out of his boyfriend’s abused hole. Mouth watering at the sight, he felt greedy as he lifted Taehyung’s ass up. His tongue was buried into his lover’s ass in a split second, lapping his own cum as it dripped out. Taehyung squealed in surprise and oversensitivity. 

“Oh my fucking god, _Gukkie_!” Taehyung squirmed under his boyfriend’s hold only able to lay there and take it until the man was done. When Jungkook was done, the other man shakily turned around to lay on his back. Gut twisting with arousal as he watched his boyfriend swallow and lick his lips. Taehyung made grabby hands for Jungkook, the man getting on top of him to share a lazy kiss.

“You’re positively _filthy_ , baby.” Taehyung teased, voice still raspy and tired. Jungkook whined in embarrassment, burying his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder to as if to hide. “Aw, there he is,” he continued to tease. “There’s my adorable little bunny.”

“ _Stop it_.” Jungkook whined completely flustered. 

“You’re so fucking cute. You go from my daddy to my precious bun in seconds, you’re adorable.”

“I hate you.” Jungkook grumbled, the affection in his voice loud and clear as he moved to lay next to his lover.

“Love you, too.” Taehyung snickered, wrapping himself up in Jungkook, pressing the man’s sweat matted hair out of his face. “I’m still the only one that’s allowed to call you, Gukkie.” Jungkook cackled loud and endearingly at that. Loving how Taehyung could still manage to be cheeky even when he was fucked out and exhausted.

“Of course, Tae baby.”

  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
Taehyung and Baekhyun were out on their vast balcony, huddled up together, drinking homemade margaritas. Bluetooth speaker playing relaxing instrumental music. The brothers had made little bits to snack on and they munched happily as they gossiped away. It was a one of those rare weeks when there wasn’t much to do. It was Wednesday and the mid May heat felt nice underneath the shade. There were no plans or Schedules until Saturday and that was only dinner at Seulgi and Jimin’s home. This was the perfect time for the two of them to spend together. Not as manager and artist but as brothers. It felt like it had been a long time since the two of them were able to bond in this way. Even though they lived together they felt a slight distance lately. 

“When does your boyfriend come back from California, again?” Baekhyun asked sipping on his strawberry and pomegranate margarita. 

“Monday.” Taehyung pouted taking an extra long sip of his own drink. “You know you can call him by his name right?”

“I know, but you gotta admit its funny whenever I address him. He gets so scared like I’m going to chop him up or something.”

“It is kinda cute seeming him squirm at fidget whenever you’re using your manager voice. Like my precious little bunny rabbit. Ugh, I miss him.” Taehyung whined and Baekhyun gave him a look.

“He only left yesterday.”

“Still, I miss my Gukkie.”

“You are so whipped, oh my god. Enough boyfriend talk though. It’s supposed to be brother bonding time right now, so no talking about boyfriends allowed.” Baekhyun ordered and Taehyung pouted but agreed with his brother. 

They continued to talk mindlessly about anything they could think of but there was one thing that had been on Baekhyun’s mind for a while and he didn’t know how to open up and discuss it with his brother.

“Hey, Taetae?” He asked unsurely and his brother instantly picked up on Baekhyun’s tone.

“What’s up? You alright?” Moving his head away from the older’s shoulder so he could look at his brother.

“Well you know how you have that performance in Los Angeles next month?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well whenever we’re there I always go to meet up with my family and you always hang out with friends or just stay in the hotel. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see them this time?” Baekhyun inquired bitting his lip nervously. 

  
Taehyung was clearly shocked by Baekhyun’s offer to meet his father’s side of them family. He tended to keep that part of his life separate from Taehyung. The younger had never met Baekhyun’s father’s side of his family even though they’d been to Los Angeles plenty of times. Taehyung didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. Baekhyun didn’t know what to think about it at all. Talking about his father’s family had been forbidden in their mother’s household. Even after moving away and Baekhyun reconnected with them it still felt odd to talk to Taehyung about them. 

Of course Baekhyun’s family knew all about Taehyung. He never stopped talking about his brother, letting his family know that he’d found someone he could turn to even though living with his mother had been hard. Plus Taehyung was a worldwide pop-star of course his family knew who his half-brother was.

“A-are you sure?” Taehyung asked tentatively and surprised. “I wouldn’t want to overstep or be a bad reminder.”

“Of course I want you to meet them. I was just never sure how to make that happen. My family has never blamed you for our mother’s misdeeds. They’re actually happy that I had you to make things better.”

“I-if you’re sure. I would love to meet your family.” It felt weird to Taehyung to say that. He was Baekhyun’s family. Sometimes it was easy to forget that his older brother wasn’t in Taehyung’s life from the very the beginning. Hell he didn’t even know the full truth of why Baekhyun had come to stay with them until he was thirteen. It never occurred to Taehyung his brother had been ripped apart from people that loved him just for his mother’s selfish needs. He felt like he didn’t deserve to meet Baekhyun’s family, he didn’t want to dig up old wounds. 

Taehyung had always wanted to meet the other part of Baekhyun’s life but was too scared to ask. Now his brother was saying that Taehyung had permission to enter this separate part of his life and the younger was so elated. Taehyung felt honored that he was meeting people Baekhyun considered special. 

  
“Oh you’re going to love them! I bet you’ll get along just fine.” Baekhyun was beaming so brightly. “Jongin is a ballerino. You should see him move Taetae, he’s amazing! He’s one of the best in the country. You get chills seeing him perform, its incredible! Jongdae is a chef and owns a popular restaurant in Koreatown. Oh my god we _have_ to go! Junmyeon is an accountant, his dad jokes may be _awful_ but he’s so funny. He recently got married, I swear his wife Joohyun is unreal she’s so pretty. Oh and my aunts-”

Taehyung cuddled close and listened to his brother rant about his family, chest warm from how happy the man sounded. The pop-star was a little envious of this side of Baekhyun. Taehyung’s parents weren’t warm people, any true affection he’d received had been from his big brother. Although Baekhyun rarely got to see them, he had a big family that cared about him. Taehyung only had Baekhyun at the end of the day. Sometimes the younger feared that his brother wouldn’t need him anymore. 

“I swear Tae, my dad’s side is going to adore you. They’ll probably try to adopt you or something.” Baekhyun joked. “Jongin is gonna be so jealous that he’ll no longer be the baby when you come around, I swear. Aunties will probably spoil you like crazy, I’m warning you now-”

Taehyung felt his heart triple in size at his brother’s words. He didn’t even think Baekhyun realized the weight of his words and how much they meant to the younger. He was basically saying Taehyung had another family waiting for him whenever he was ready. 

“You really think they’ll like me?” Taehyung asked, voice so quiet he wasn’t sure his brother had heard him at first.

“Trust me, Taehyung, they always wanted to meet you. You’re my brother. Besides none of us are having kids anytime soon. My aunts have been complaining about wanting grandkids for a while now. They’ll probably dote on you until they get some.” Baekhyun continued to talk about all the fun times Taehyung was about to have with his father’s family. Oblivious to the stars that were shinning in the younger’s eyes as they looked up at him.

Taehyung snuggled up as close he could get to Baekhyun. Imagining what it would be like to have a wide range of people that cared about him the way his brother had. Baekhyun was unintentionally looking out for him just like he always did and Taehyung felt so fortunate to have someone so in tune without them even realizing it. He was grateful to have a brother like Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying this so far.


	3. Will You Promise Not To Hurt Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook takes Taehyung out on a date.
> 
> Chanyeol and Baekhyun go out as 'friends'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted the same day as Baekhyun's new album release but I got distracted. Baekhyun's new album Delight is so good OMG! I LOVE HIM!
> 
> Anyways lets get onto chapter 3!

Baekhyun never expected that night he’d spent outside with Chanyeol at the gala would lead anywhere. He’d assumed that after they finished speaking the musician would head back into the party and they’d never see each other again. Baekhyun was surprised when Chanyeol had asked for his number, wanting to continue where they’d left off. Baekhyun exchanged numbers not thinking that he was actually serious about following through. So it came as a surprise a week later when his phone alerted him that he’d gotten a text from Chanyeol. It had been a simple ‘how are you?’ message. Baekhyun had no idea how it turned into the two of them texting everyday and late night phone calls. 

It had been over two months since then and now Baekhyun hadn’t realized how much he enjoyed and looked forward to hearing from Chanyeol. He dared to say that he was gaining a friend out of the man. He forgot the person behind the phone was an international musician. It didn’t matter to Baekhyun anyway, he didn’t get starstruck anymore. 

He connected with Chanyeol on a level he hadn’t expected to. The man was like a breath of fresh air. I shock to his monotone system. He was something new that Baekhyun hadn’t known he needed. A friend that he’d craved for a long time and finally received. Some days were hard, but a text from Chanyeol made it brighter. The man picked up on his moods without him having to say anything. 

Baekhyun could send a simple text on a bad day and moments after he sent it would receive a call from Chanyeol. _What’s wrong? your texts seemed off._ It made Baekhyun’s heart flutter, the man was attentive in a way that no one else had ever been with him. It felt nice to have someone outside of Taehyung that he could confine in. Despite how much the two of them had communicated, they hadn’t met in person since the Gala. Between Taehyung’s busy schedule and Chanyeol helping with his friend Suga’s upcoming mixtape, the two friends didn’t have the time. 

Damn did Baekhyun want to see Chanyeol again. It left him feeling fuzzy inside knowing that the other man felt the same. They had made plans multiple times only to have to cancel at the last minute every time. It sucked but at least they were in constant contact. It was baffling that they’d become friends so fast, especially with how close they’d become. Chanyeol had come into Baekhyun’s life right when he needed him. 

“What’s got you laughing?” Taehyung broke his brother out of his thoughts. Baekhyun flinched in his seat, slightly startled. It was a rare day that neither men had anything to do. Jungkook was in London for a week, so Taehyung was extra pouty. Chanyeol was still helping his friend out with his mixtape, working on the finishing touches. 

“Nothing, just a funny meme.” Baekhyun replied, sending with a bunch of laughing emojis to Chanyeol’s text.He wasn’t sure why he never mentioned his encounter with Chanyeol to Taehyung. He told his younger brother everything, but for some reason he wanted to keep his friendship with Chanyeol a secret. It’s not like he didn’t trust Taehyung, he just wanted to keep the musician to himself for a while. Chanyeol was special to him and Baekhyun wanted to keep the two of them separate. 

“You’re looking at your phone more than you are the movie. And you’re the one that wanted to watch _The Queen of the Damned_.” Taehyung teased and Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Listen Akasha _and_ Lestat could stomp on me and I’d say thank you.” Baekhyun.

“ _Same_ , but I wanted to watch _The Wedding Planner_. I was in the mood for some romance.” Taehyung pouted.

“Then go call your boyfriend.” He countered back, smiling at his phone when Chanyeol sent him the surprised Pikachu meme back. 

“The London time difference is like five hours ahead of us, he’s probably sleeping.” His brother stated reaching into his bowl of popcorn and stuffing his face, managing to eat and pout at the same time. 

“You two are like ten feet deep in the honeymoon phase, if you called he would pick up.” The older teased and Taehyung ignored him, focusing back on the TV screen. 

Although the brothers both loved the movie that was playing they eventually lost interest and twenty minutes towards the end, Baekhyun told Taehyung that it was okay to turn it off if he wanted to watch something else. The younger did but Baekhyun was too focused on his phone again to even know what his brother had put on. 

While Baekhyun was in the middle of debating with Chanyeol on why pineapple on pizza was good and that he couldn’t judge because he’d never tried it, his phone buzzed. Chanyeol was requesting to video chat, Baekhyun had to fight his urge to squeal in excitement. 

“Oh, Tae, I gotta take this call. Its about your potential trip to Paris for Fashion Week.” The manager fibbed. It wasn’t a complete lie, Baekhyun _was_ expecting a call sometime next week about it. “I’ll go take the call in my office.” He got up without waiting for a response, he didn’t notice the suspicious look Taehyung was giving him as he made his way down the hall. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun beamed the moment he swiped answer and Chanyeol’s face flooded the screen. He held his phone up above so his friend could see him clearly. Baekhyun shut the door to his office and turned on the light.

“Hey Baek, thanks to you, I’m craving pizza now.” Chanyeol joked, deep chuckle sounding so sweet to Baekhyun’s ears. His friend looked adorable, sitting at the desk chair in his studio, with an oversized light grey hoodie on, and a black beanie covering his hair but it made his Yoda like ears stick out. It was extremely cute.

“Hi Channie, did you have a good day? I know that this mixtape has been stressing you a bit.”Said man chuckled lowly, lazy grin on his face.

“I’m just exaggerating, it’s really not that bad. My friend Yoongi is just a perfectionist and so we’ve gone over the same things for what feels like thousands of times until he’s satisfied. I’m the same way when I’m composing so I can’t really complain. We’re both a pain in the ass to work with. The results are always amazing though.”

“You’re both just passionate.” Baekhyun teased getting comfy on his office’s deep blue sofa. He laid down completely holding his phone up above him. 

“You look comfy.” Chanyeol pointed out, smiling softly.

“I am. Thinking about ordering a pizza since we’ve been talking about it so much.”

“Well we’re both craving it, huh? Speaking of pizza are you free on Sunday?”

“I’ll make sure to be free.” Baekhyun grinned back.

“Good.” Chanyeol murmured. “I know a place, the pizza is amazing, I’m sure you’ll love it.” 

“I’m gonna make you try pineapple pizza.” Baekhyun teased and the other faked gagged.

“If I must.” The musician sighed over-dramatically.

“Yes you must!” The two laughed together. Baekhyun flicked his white-blond hair out of his face, not noticing the fond look on the other man’s face. “In seriousness, Sunday is a free day for me.”

“Then lets spend the day together, I can pick you up.”

“I’ll text you my address now. But tell me about your day? Anything exciting happen?”

And so it went like that, conversation flowing easily and smooth. It had been a long time since Baekhyun had been able to speak to someone so openly and freely. Chanyeol was the man he spent a night out under the stars with. The man Baekhyun could let himself go and talk to without a care in the world. They’d grown attached to each other so fast but it was everything the two of them wanted and more. It was nice to have a friend.

“Its getting late,” Chanyeol yawned rubbing at his eyes. “You said your brother has a photoshoot tomorrow, right?”

“Bright and early. Like around nine.” Baekhyun sighed, not looking forward to waking up early.

“I guess I have to let you go now, huh?” The man on the other line sounded put off, clearly not wanting to end the call. Baekhyun whined, he could spend the rest of his night talking to Chanyeol.

“Unfortunately.” He grumbled. “Could talk to you for the rest of the night.” He voiced his thoughts and Chanyeol laughed lowly, voice deeper from tiredness. 

“I could too, Baek. We both knew we’ll be texting throughout the day tomorrow anyway. Can’t get rid of me that easily.” He teased.

“I wouldn’t ever want to do that.” He responded sincerely, words suddenly seeming deeper than he’d intended for them too. The two stared at each other though the phone, there was a glint in Chanyeol’s beautiful brown eyes that Baekhyun was sure reflected in his own. He felt his stomach swoop from the gentleness in the other man’s expression.

“Same.” The two of them paused, getting lost in each other’s eyes again. “I should let you go now.” Chanyeol murmured softly.

“Okay,” Baekhyun whispered back, smiling gently. “Goodnight, Chanyeol.”

“Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

With that the two exchanged a few more goodnights before reluctantly ending the call. The manager sighed already missing the other man. He shifted on the sofa until he was laying flat on his back. Baekhyun closed his eyes, hugging his phone tight to his chest. He was unable to stop the field of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Baekhyun didn’t want the sensation to stop. Mind a bit confused but he secretly hoping that maybe Chanyeol was feeling the same way. 

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

It was rare that Baekhyun made plans with people considering he didn’t have many friends. So of course it had been suspicious to Taehyung that all the sudden his brother had places to be that didn’t involve him. The pop-star was going to get to the bottom of it today. Grill Baekhyun about this secret until he confessed to what he was hiding. It was eight in the morning on a Sunday when both of them should have been sleeping in. Yet Taehyung could hear his brother rattling around the in the kitchen from his room. He could hear his brother’s beautiful voice humming to himself. 

To Taehyung, none of this made _any_ sense. For one his brother was everything but a morning person. Baekhyun took any chance he got to sleep in. And if he was awake this early, Baekhyun certainly wasn’t this lively. His brother was the devil incarnate in the morning; the last thing Baekhyun would be doing is singing to himself happily like some Disney princess with her animal friends. Something was definitely up. Taehyung walked into the kitchen all drowsy and watched as his brother bustled around and cooked. He watched as the man sang to himself, and smiled softly. It had been a long time since he’d heard Baekhyun sing. Taehyung had missed his brother’s soothing singing voice. 

Over the past month Taehyung noticed that his brother seemed different. Like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Baekhyun smiled more, was on his phone more often than usual. He seemed lighter and Taehyung was convinced that there was someone new in his brother’s life that was making that happen. Of course Taehyung was curious as to who this mystery person could be and was fully prepared to nag Baekhyun about it until he got answers. And Taehyung was _going_ to get them.

“Oh, you’re up?” Baekhyun turned from the stove and noticed his brother there. “Just in time, too. I’m making pancakes, the first batch is done come sit.” He ordered, bright smile on his face as he spoke. “The kettle just finished boiling.” 

Taehyung grinned, still sleepy as he made his way towards the stove. There was already a mug full of honey and his favorite tea sitting on the island. The pop-star felt light, Baekhyun was always taking care of him even if it was the littlest of things. He poured his water into the mug turned to the stove to kiss his brother’s cheek, while he continued cooking.

“Thank you, Baekkie.”

“Of course, now enjoy.” He ordered playfully, pointing his spatula towards the stack of pancakes and the plate of bacon next to it. “I’m still making more.” 

This was the perfect opportunity to question Baekhyun about his sudden change in mood. Taehyung was just about to open his mouth and ask when the buzzer went off letting them know that someone was outside the door. Security in their building was high profile so it was obviously somebody they both knew that was on their list of visitors. It was still surprising for someone to be over this early. Suddenly getting annoyed, Taehyung assumed it was their mother. She had a habit of showing up announced whenever she felt like it. Not caring about the time of day.

“I’ll get it.” Taehyung said putting his mug back down and walking towards the front door. He’d just have to grill Baekhyun about his possible love interest later. All thoughts of his brother’s secrets faded out the window the moment he opened the door. He had no time to think about that when a bouquet of sunflowers with an assortment of other smaller flowers was shoved in his face. 

Jungkook stood in the doorway smiling bashfully at his boyfriend, flustered at the look of surprise the other man was giving him. Taehyung was beaming, thinking that if he opened his mouth butterflies would fly out with how much his heart was fluttering. This was unexpected but so welcoming. Jungkook was so precious. Wow Taehyung’s boyfriend was so fucking _cute_. 

“Thank you, Bun.” Taehyung kissed his cheek, pulling back to smell the flowers. “To what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you so early in the morning?” 

“I-I wanted to surprise you, maybe take you out for the day. Is it too early? Did I wake you up? I’m sorry, I can come back later.” He was still acting like a frantic bunny even after all these months together. It was endearing and Taehyung was so stupidly in love. He couldn’t help but to laugh affectionately. 

“Bring your cute butt in here, Bun. My brother is making pancakes.” Taehyung said completely smitten as he pressed a firm kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Gukkie’s here!” He announced to his brother as he guided his boyfriend into the kitchen. 

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and grinned. “Hey, Jungkook!” He called out. “Make yourself comfortable I’m making pancakes.”

“A-ah, okay.” Jungkook stuttered still intimidated by his boyfriend’s brother. Baekhyun smirked to himself, it was cute how even after a few months of being open with their relationship, Jungkook was still nervous around him. It was hard to remotely dislike the man when he was this adorable and sweet. The singer had gained an overload of points in Baekhyun’s book already. 

Baekhyun watched as Jungkook basically tried to hide himself behind Taehyung, tattooed fist curling around the pop-star’s t-shirt. Which was hilarious considering Jungkook’s muscular form made him appear even bigger behind Taehyung’s more petite frame. 

“I’m not going to eat you, JK, get comfortable.” Baekhyun teased. Said man squeaked from being addressed directly, let go of his boyfriend and scampered to sit at the island. Taehyung watched fond expression on his face as he watched his brother put a decent sized stack of pancakes in front of Jungkook. The tattooed man’s eyes widened at the plate before him. Expression looking like he’d never seen food before.

“It’s going to get cold if you keep staring at it.” Baekhyun pointed out. He reached over to pat Jungkook’s back kindly. “Don’t be so nervous around me, kid. I approved of you a long time ago. Calm down.”

“O-oh, thank you.” Jungkook stammered, ducking his head as if he was bowing. 

“Any reason why you’re showing up at my home unannounced so early in the morning on the weekend?” Baekhyun questioned using his stern manager voice on the man to fuck with him.

“W-well I-I j-just,” Jungkook started stuttering out a response and Baekhyun wanted to coo. This was definitely not the JK the world was accustomed to. 

“Baekhyun stop messing with my boyfriend. You know how he gets when you use your manager voice.” Taehyung chastised not even looking up from the cutting board where he was chopping up fruit. He was used to his brother messing with his boyfriend. It was cute how flustered Jungkook would get. Blushing so furiously that his skin tinted pink. It was beautiful how it made the tattoos across his arms flourish. Standing out so beautifully on his skin.

“I’m just fucking with you kid, take this little brat out on a date like I know you want to.” Baekhyun teased. He ruffled Jungkook’s hair and it caused the young man to blush furiously. “Aw, how can someone that is pure sin on stage be so downright adorable.”

Jungkook began to stammer again and Taehyung swatted his brother’s shoulder.

“Stop it.” He ordered, looking like he was trying not to laugh. “You know he’s shy.” Taehyung spoke up, finally finding a vase for his flowers.

“He clearly wasn’t the first time I met him.” Baekhyun teased reminding the couple that Jungkook was basically naked the first time he met his boyfriend’s brother. The noise that the young man let out sounded like a wounded animal, pure mortification on his face before he buried it in his hands. Taehyung cackled, laughing so hard that he almost choked on the strawberry he’d just popped in his mouth. 

“Sorry, Jungkook,” Baekhyun snickered patting the kids back. “I couldn’t resist you’re so easy to tease.” The man continued to whine in embarrassment. “Eat your food, kid.” Baekhyun said went back to the stove to cook more pancakes. 

Taehyung was so focused on his brother teasing his boyfriend that he’d forgotten all about his original goal. Pestering his brother about who he was secretly seeing vanished from his mind. All of Taehyung’s thoughts were focused on Jungkook looking so flustered that he thought his boyfriend was about to make a run from the island and back out the front door. The pop-star sat down beside Jungkook and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek.

“He teases you because he likes you.” Taehyung whispered in Jungkook’s ear. “Baekhyun will let up eventually. Besides you’re going to be at his mercy for a little while after we finishing eating. I need to get ready for the day so we can leave as quickly as possible.”

Jungkook instantly reached out to grab at Taehyung’s arm, squeezing tightly. “Please don’t leave me by myself. He’s gonna eat me alive.” 

“You’ll be fine. You act like my brother is going to kill you.” Taehyung couldn’t keep the amusement out of his tone. He was also well aware that Baekhyun could hear them from the opposite side of the kitchen. “Trust me, Bun. He likes you.”

The couple were so wrapped up in their own little world that neither of them noticed Baekhyun taking pictures of them on his phone. Snapping away and capturing this precious moment between the two of them. He’d send them to Taehyung later. 

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

When breakfast was finally over and everything was cleaned up, Taehyung was in the shower getting ready for his day out with Jungkook. That left Baekhyun and the young man alone while they waited for him to finish. It was awkward, the two men sitting on almost opposite sides of the living room. Jungkook was too shy to strike up a conversation, never knowing how to act around his boyfriend’s brother.This was the first time that the two of them had been alone together. Neither knew how to act. Jungkook bit his lip and twiddled his thumbs as he sat with his head down. He was nervous, Taehyung said countless times that Baekhyun liked him but Jungkook wasn’t so sure about that. The R&B singer felt like he needed to prove it to him that he was good enough for the man’s brother.

“Jungkook, have you ever heard of Park Seojoon?” Baekhyun asked, breaking the silence. 

“U-uh, yes I’ve heard of him.” Jungkook responded. It was almost impossible not to know who Park Seojoon was. He was a prominent actor, popular for his action movies. Known for his good looks that bested Brad Pitt and Leonardo Dicaprio in their prime. Six years ago his popularity was dwindling. He’d become more known for his wild partying and drug use. He was close to becoming a nobody when his career was suddenly revived by a scandal. The scandal had involved Taehyung. It was the turning point in the way the world viewed the pop-star. It was also the incident that made Taehyung close his heart off to everyone until Jungkook.

“Then I’m sure you’ve heard of his involvement with Taehyung?” Baekhyun questioned, voice somber has he spoke. 

“I know of it but I’ve never heard about the details. I tend not to pay attention to gossip and tabloids. Especially when it comes to Taehyung. I never asked about it because I respect his privacy.” Jungkook admitted. Baekhyun smiled at that. 

“If you want the full story you’d have to ask Tae about it. He was involved with Seojoon before I became his manager. When Tae asked me to be his manager they were already seeing each other. I made sure it ended before that man could take everything from Tae.” Baekhyun got up from his spot and sat down next to Jungkook. The singer saw the sadness and underlying anger in Baekhyun’s eyes and it made him curious as to what exactly that man had done to Taehyung. 

“My brother is a classic example of how the media can turn the sweetest person into something they’re not. Park Seojoon manipulated and took advantage of Taehyung; I’m just glad that I came in time to stop it before it became too much.” Baekhyun patted Jungkook’s thigh and smiled at him. The singer made a mental note to ask his boyfriend about it. Also to remind himself that if he ever saw Park Seojoon in person it was an on sight ass kicking. “I’m telling you all this because I’m happy that you managed to bring the light back to my brother’s eyes. I know that I mess with you a lot but I’m grateful to you.” 

“Thank you,” Jungkook responded caught off guard by the sudden admission. “But I didn’t really do anything.”

“You made him believe that its possible to open up to others besides me.” Baekhyun responded. “You made him trust and love again. That man hurt Taehyung so deeply that my brother refused to truly get close to anyone again. Somehow you were a risk he was willing to take. You must be very special if you managed to do that. I see the way you treat him and you’re nothing like Seojoon. I’m telling you all this because I trust you with my brother. Make sure you take care of him.”

“I promise to take care of him. I really love him.” The admission flowed so easily from Jungkook’s mouth. 

“I’m glad.” Baekhyun grinned, rubbing the young mans shoulder. “That’s good, because if you ever hurt Taehyung, I will _end_ you.” Smile slipping right off his face, expression hard as he stared directly into Jungkook’s eyes. The singer started to stammer again, blindsided by the man’s sudden change in demeanor. Baekhyun’s smile returned again almost blinding. “But you don’t have to worry about it because I trust that you’ll never do that, correct?”

“R-right. Y-yes of c-course.” Jungkook stuttered out. The way that Baekhyun could switch from bubbly to threatening within seconds was terrifying. The man was a good actor and Jungkook could see where Taehyung got it from. His boyfriend’s brother was scary when he wanted to be.

“I’m just fucking with you, kid. You’re cool, I like you.” Baekhyun reassured him, still smiling wide. “But I seriously will have to hurt you if you break my brother’s heart. Nothing personal just my duty as his sibling.” He explained. “This is the overprotective big brother speech I never got the chance to give you by the way.” Baekhyun stated as a matter of fact.

Jungkook gulped, sizing the other man up. The singer was clearly bulkier, much stronger than he looked. Jungkook regularly went to the gym, he knew boxing and was a taekwondo black belt. He could be a lethal weapon if push came to shove. Despite all that Jungkook highly doubted he could take on a pissed off Baekhyun when it came to Taehyung. 

“You two getting along?” Taehyung’s voice called from down the hall.

“We’re getting along just fine, Taetae!” Baekhyun called back, grinning at Jungkook teasingly.

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve been terrorizing my boyfriend, Baekkie?”

“That’s because I have been.” The older called back with no shame. Taehyung cackled at his brother’s bluntness. 

“Gukkie, baby come here and help me pick out something to wear,” Taehyung called and Jungkook shot up like a rocket, eager to get to his boyfriend. He could hear Baekhyun snickering behind him and that made the singer all the more flustered. “Baekkie, can I borrow that new eyeshadow palette you just bought?”

“Go right ahead, it should be on my vanity, use whatever you want!”

“Okay!” Taehyung called back. 

As Jungkook walked towards his boyfriend’s bedroom, he smiled warmly at the brothers exchange. He was starting to understand the bond between Taehyung and Baekhyun more with each passing day. The protectiveness they had for each other was admirable. Jungkook could see why his boyfriend held his brother in such high regard. Taehyung had told him all about how his brother came into his life. He knew how much his boyfriend admired Baekhyun (Jungkook was starting to as well). It had been the two of them against the world for years and the both of them were putting deep trust in Jungkook by letting him into their world. He’d made a promise not to damage that and he intended to keep it.

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Two hours after Taehyung and Jungkook had left for their date; Baekhyun was putting the finishing touches on his makeup as his phone pinged. Putting his lip tint down he checked his notifications, smiling wide at the notification from Chanyeol. The man was early, and waiting for him in the downstairs lobby. Baekhyun was giddy, excited to see his friend. It was the first time they’d be seeing each other in person since the gala. Video chats were nice but they didn’t compare to meeting in person. 

They’d been too busy meet, between Taehyung’s busy schedule and Chanyeol putting all his efforts into producing there was no time. Not today though, this Saturday was dedicated to just them. Baekhyun didn’t know why he was so excited to see the other man. Probably because it had been so long since he’d made a friend. Sure Seulgi and Jimin were dear friends to him but aside from his cousins they were the only friends he had. Something about Chanyeol was different. Right from the start there had been a deep connection. Baekhyun felt so free to express himself with Chanyeol, in a way he couldn’t with anyone else. It was liberating and it gave him such a rush. 

They were in constant contact. Whether it was talking on the phone or texting, everyday Baekhyun heard from Chanyeol. It felt nice to have this to himself. Although Baekhyun slightly guilty for hiding this from Taehyung. It was obvious that his brother could sense that something new was going on in Baekhyun’s life. His brother had tried to pry and gets answers out of him but Baekhyun had evaded them every time. He felt bad about it, truly he did. Baekhyun wasn’t planning on keeping his friendship with the infamous Loey to himself forever. For once he just wanted something for himself, even if it was only for a while. 

Baekhyun sent Chanyeol a quick text that he would be down momentarily and started to gather everything he needed for his day out with the other. Checking over his appearance one more time, Baekhyun slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the penthouse. He practically jams the down button on the elevator, anxious to be in the lobby.He fiddled with the rings on his fingers the entire ride down. Wondering if he was over dressed. Wearing an oversized black sweater that he tucked the front into of his loose light blue ripped jeans. The back of his sweater almost gracing the back of his thighs and topped it all of with all black high top converses. He had on light eyeshadow and clear gloss on his lips. 

Baekhyun didn’t understand why he was freaking out so much, this _wasn’t_ a date. Chanyeol was his _friend._ He was going out for pizza with his friend. He didn’t need to put on makeup and yet he did. That wasn’t the point though, this wasn’t a date! Besides Baekhyun had no time to date. Not when his brother’s life kept him so busy, he had no time to go out and look for anything more. Even one-night stands and hook ups weren’t something Baekhyun had the time for, and he never liked those anyways. Sure all of those sounded like excuses but that wasn’t the point! Baekhyun and Chanyeol weren’t going on a date!

The moment Baekhyun was in the lobby and saw Chanyeol, he suddenly felt less overdressed and less stressed. The man was sitting on a cream colored sofa near the reception area and away from the main doors. He was wearing an oversized grey graphic hoodie and black jeans, grey and white nike high tops on his feet. A black baseball cap was covering his dark brown hair. The hat made Chanyeol’s Yoda like ears stick out and Baekhyun was endeared. His look was simply causal yet fashionable, which was exactly what Baekhyun was trying to go for as well.

When Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun coming his way the man beamed. Smile so wide and bright that it made Baekhyun’s stomach swoop. That was _not_ something that he was going to acknowledge at all _anytime_ soon. Baekhyun also wasn’t blind to the fact that Park Chanyeol was exceptionally gorgeous it was only natural to get flustered around someone so handsome. Sure the man was amazingly talented and had the sweetest personality and was caring but that wasn’t setting Baekhyun’s heart on fire. Nope. Not at all.

“Hi, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun smiled, squeaking when the man had pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s great to see you.”

“I’m glad that I finally get to see you in person again. Its been too long.” The musician’s words were dripping with honesty. For a moment Baekhyun got lost in them and the warmth of Chanyeol’s embrace. It been a long time since someone had held him like this and it felt nice. “I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time.”

“Me too.” He admitted. “I made sure to eat lightly at breakfast this morning because you got me excited for this so called famous pizza. I’m planning on eating a lot, pizza is a bit of a weakness for me.”

“I’ll keep that it mind for the next time we go out.” Chanyeol teased and made Baekhyun’s heart race at what felt like a thousand miles an hour. Here they were meeting for their first day out and Chanyeol was already talking about the next. 

“Well hopefully I don’t bore you in person.”

“I’m already having a good time and we haven’t even left your place yet.” Chanyeol reassured him. “Trust me, Baekhyun, I wanted to see you and you’re far from boring.” The glint of desire in the man’s eyes as he looked at Baekhyun went right over the manager’s head. Too used to that expression being casted at Taehyung to even think about it being casted towards himself. Chanyeol’s words were so earnest and he could feel his skin heat up. Baekhyun didn’t know how to respond to such sincere words. 

“Well lets get this show on the round!” Baekhyun piped up after of moment of being speechless. “I’m starving and only you know where we’re going.” Chanyeol let out a deep laugh in response.

“Alrighty then, don’t want to starve someone so cute.” The musician stated as he started to pull a black face mask out of his pocket. “Do you need to cover up or anything before we leave?” Chanyeol asked, clearly surprised that Baekhyun wasn’t putting on at least a hat to hide himself a bit.

“Me?” The other replied surprised. “Oh no I’m fine. My brother is the famous one, I’m a nobody.” Baekhyun joked self-deprecatingly, it left a small frown on Chanyeol’s face, which was quickly covered by his mask.

“You’re somebody to me, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol spoke softly but Baekhyun didn’t hear him. The smaller tilted his head to the side in a confused pout.

“What was that?”

“I asked if you were ready to go?” The musician lied, eyes a little sad but mood lifting as Baekhyun grinned in response, eyes creasing into a smile as well.

“Hell yeah I’m ready!”

Chanyeol chuckled and guided Baekhyun out the front door, with a hand on the small of the manager’s back. Baekhyun so used to being around rich and famous people that he automatically expected Chanyeol to lead him towards a fancy car. He was confused when the other man continued walking past the valet. 

“When you said that you would pick me up, I thought that we were driving there.” Baekhyun stated surprised when Chanyeol started walking them down the street towards the nearest subway station.

“Where’s the fun in that?” The musician teased, voice muffled a bit by his face mask. “Besides traffic is always terrible in this part of the city. We’d most likely get there faster by the trains.” Chanyeol reasoned. Baekhyun was slightly surprised that his friend preferred to take the subway. Throughout his career the manager had learned that a lot of socialites thought that public transportation was beneath them. Baekhyun scolded himself for even thinking so lowly of Chanyeol for even a second. He had never met someone so down to earth and humble in his life. Baekhyun shook his head and laughed.

“If we get stuck on a delayed train, I’m blaming you for when I get hangry. I can be a real bitch when I haven’t had food.”

“Yes, your majesty and I’ll keep that in mind for the next time.” The other teased as they swiped their cards and entered the station.

“Lead the way your highness.” The pair continued to tease each other and soon they were on the B train to Brooklyn. The train cart was busy and crowded, Baekhyun held on to one of the bars tightly while Chanyeol held onto the top railing, his free hand was wrapped around the smaller’s waist to keep him steady. Front pressed firmly against Baekhyun’s back. The manager was grateful that Chanyeol couldn’t see his face because Baekhyun was sure that it was flushed scarlet. 

Chanyeol continued to speak as the train was on its way. Letting Baekhyun know how many stops they had left whenever they left a station. Despite the busyness of the cart, they felt like they were in their own little world, not paying attention to the world around them. Both completely oblivious to the young woman they were standing in front of subtly taking pictures of the pair with her phone from her seat. 

When the train was one stop away it halted at their current station with an announcement that there was going to be up to a twenty minute delay. Baekhyun scoffed in amusement, tilting his head upwards to look at Chanyeol.

“I told you so, Channie.” Baekhyun said looking all to smug. The taller chuckled lowly leaned down so their foreheads were pressed together.

“We can be there in fifteen minutes if we walk from here.”

Baekhyun grinned. “Lead the way kind sir.” 

Chanyeol smiled expression all warm and smitten. Baekhyun still completely unaware even as his friend guided them out of the station with his arm still wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist. 

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Taehyung had never felt so desired, so _loved_ as he did in this moment right now. Not only had Jungkook been showing him off every chance he got, his boyfriend was _bragging_ about him. As cliche as it was, Jungkook had taken his lover on a shopping date. Instead of taking Taehyung to typical high end brand stores; Jungkook had researched different boutiques that he thought matched his boyfriend’s style. Taehyung had been so touched by the effort Jungkook had put into a simple shopping date. 

His boyfriend truly cared and thought about all the things that Taehyung would have liked and disliked. Clothes, shoes and accessories were nice but it didn’t compare to how much Jungkook’s adoration shined through for something so simple. Every single outfit Taehyung put on his lover praised him. Even if something was unflattering or was just terrible; Jungkook ranted about how gorgeous he looked. 

“Gukkie at this point I could wear a paper bag and you’d think I was some type of god.” 

Taehyung called from the pastel dressing room he was currently in. 

The boutique _Singularity_ was small and hidden away on a side street. There were only two people working and it was tiny enough that it seemed that only less than ten people could fit inside at a time. The place _screamed_ Taehyung’s style. Out of the box with a vintage feel, a mess of warm colors; but also sets of cooler tones of grey and black. Besides one other customer, the couple were the only other people in the store. They had less of a chance of being seen and bombarded by fans and both were grateful for it. The two clerks in the store who looked around their age either didn’t know who they were or weren’t making a big deal out of it.

Taehyung was currently looking at himself in the mirror. Observing himself in the outfit Jungkook had chosen for the pop-star to try on. It was a nineties inspired grunge maxi dress and was black with a vibrate floral pattern. The dress had instantly caught Taehyung’s attention the moment he saw it in the display window. Although he was know in the industry for doing what he wanted, Taehyung had never had the confidence to truly dress like he wanted. He simply loved fashion regardless of who it was geared towards.

“And I would be correct because you are out of this world beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Taehyung murmured back flustered.

“Well its true, now come on out and let me see you. You’re not as slick as you think you are Tae baby. I saw you eyeing that dress on the mannequin the moment we stepped in here. That’s why I picked it out because I knew you wouldn’t.” And that’s what made this particular outfit all the more special. Jungkook knew him so well, how Taehyung could still have strong moments of insecurity. Still cared too much about what people thought of him despite his strong Vantae persona. 

“But isn’t it a bit too-”

“What? Feminine? Baby you chose to wear four inch heeled boots today even though I _told_ you we’d be walking most of the day. Who the fuck cares if you want to wear a dress? Anybody got a problem with it then fuck them, besides I bet you’d look stunning in it.” Jungkook’s voice took on and concerned tone, making Taehyung’s stomach swoop. “Do you need me to come in there? Or do you want to come out here and show me? Wear whatever you want to baby, anybody got something to say about it I’ll just kick their ass.”

Taehyung tilted his head back and laughed at that. He’d never met someone as supportive of him besides Baekhyun. Jungkook simply adored him and Taehyung didn’t know how to handle it sometimes. So overwhelmed by it in the best way possible. “I love you so much.” He spoke up suddenly feeling as if he _had_ to say it. Silence filled them for a moment and it made Taehyung slightly nervous.

“Come on out for me, beautiful.” Jungkook spoke softly, and Taehyung could feel the warm and loving smile he knew was on his boyfriend’s face from behind the curtain.

“Okay.” He replied back softly, suddenly feeling nervous as he took a deep breath before stepping out of the curtain. Taehyung bit his lip as he stared down at he plush pink carpet beneath his feet. Feeling shy as he avoided looking up at Jungkook. 

“Oh, baby, you look gorgeous.” Jungkook spoke voice dripping with honesty. “I’m definitely buying this for you, babe have so many things that would go with this dress in your closets.” 

“You really think so?” Taehyung asked gazing at his boyfriend and flustered by the way Jungkook was looking at him so fondly.

“Hell yeah, this dress hugs your frame perfectly, do a twirl for me.” Jungkook asked moving his finger in a spinning motion. Taehyung did as he was told, doing a twirl before looking back at his boyfriend. “Fucking stunning.”

“Oh stop hyping me up, I look alright.”

“Nope, no, I’m not letting you put yourself down, Kim Taehyung. You’re hot in that dress and I’m going to hype the fuck outta you, until you say it too.” His boyfriend stated tone serious. Jungkook turned towards a store clerk that was walking by and called her over. “Excuse me miss, don’t you think my boyfriend looks pretty in this dress.”

“Gukkie, oh my god stop it.” Taehyung whined, embarrassed by the praise he was receiving. The store clerk looked him over a warm and knowing smile on her face.

“It really suites his figure well. He looks lovely it that dress.” She glanced between the two of them and grinned clearly knowing who the both of them were and probably heard everything that Jungkook had said to boost Taehyung’s confidence. 

“See Tae baby, I told you that you look great in a dress. Even has that vintage flare you like so much.”

“We have other dresses in this style if you want to look around.” She spoke kindly. 

“You should try on more.” His boyfriend encouraged. “I saw you eyeing that mint green dress in the corner as well. I’ll get it for you.” And with that Jungkook was off and moving towards the racks to find other things to dress him up in. Taehyung couldn’t control the fond expression on his face as he watched his boyfriend go. Jungkook was taking his time as he went through the small rack of dresses.

“Your boyfriend is a real sweetheart.” The store clerk said soft smile on her face.

“He is isn’t he?” Taehyung murmured, eyes trailing over Jungkook as he searched through the racks. His boyfriend was taking the task of finding him clothes so seriously. It was too much. Taehyung felt like his heart was going to explode at any second. He really loved this man.

After leaving the store with the nineties grunge dress on and multiple bags of other clothing; Jungkook had taken Taehyung to more places. The couple had run into paparazzi at one point but the R&B singer’s ‘take no bullshit’ face managed to keep them from coming too close. Jungkook held Taehyung tight around the waist as he helped him into the passenger seat of his sleek black Range Rover. His boyfriend had made reservations for an Indian food restaurant uptown. Taehyung inwardly swooning as Jungkook held his hand the entire ride there.

Even in the restaurant, Jungkook hadn’t stopped being the man of his dreams. Feeding Taehyung himself to make sure none of the sauce from their food managed to drip onto the pop-star’s new dress. They both made sure they weren’t too far from each other. Taehyung almost sitting in the other’s lap as they ate. It was a subdued and laid back way to end the day and the pop-star couldn’t have asked for more.

“Hey Tae?” Jungkook asked while they were in the middle of enjoying their desserts.

“Yeah bun, what’s up?”

“Can I ask you something?” He asked unsurely, wanting to ask about something that had been wondering about ever since Baekhyun had mentioned it to him that morning.

“Of course, Gukkie.”

Jungkook was about to ask his boyfriend about Park Seojoon. The thought hadn’t left his mind at all and although he respected Taehyung’s privacy, he was still curious. As Jungkook was about to open his mouth to ask he changed his mind, as he saw just how brightly his boyfriend was shining in the moment. They were having such a wonderful day. He didn’t want to damper Taehyung’s mood by bringing up a hurtful part of his past. 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my place tonight?” He asked instead, which _was_ a question he was going to ask eventually. Jungkook decided that asking Taehyung about his ex-boyfriend could be put on the back burner for a while. Right now all that mattered was keeping that radiant smile on Taehyung’s face. 

“Of course I want to Gukkie.” Taehyung beamed, squeezing his hand tenderly. “I have an interview around four tomorrow afternoon, but I’m all yours until then.”

“Good, because I know the perfect way to end this night.” Jungkook murmured, voice going deeper and leaning in closer with a smirk on his lips. Taehyung met him with a dark and lustful look of his own and bit his lip.

“Oh I see you want this night to end with a bang huh?” The pop-star wiggled his eyes playfully and Jungkook rolled his eyes at the terrible pun.

“I swear, I can’t stand you.” Jungkook grumbled, but pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips nonetheless.

“Bullshit, you love.” Taehyung pecked his lips back. 

“Yeah,” Jungkook cupped his boyfriend’s face within his hands and kissed him deeply. “I really do.”

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun with another person. Waiting so long to see Chanyeol again had been worth it. There hadn’t been one dull moment between them and the musician was such an attentive friend. Nothing between them was awkward, they spoke so freely and Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time he spoke his mind like this. They stayed close, Chanyeol at one point wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder to keep him near. They took time to window shop while they made their way towards the restaurant. 

Chanyeol had forgotten to make a reservation so the wait to be seated was an hour. The pair were willing to wait and were told to come back forty-five minutes later. The wait gave the two of them more alone time together without a huge crowd around them. They went to a cafe around the corner for bubble tea. Baekhyun ordering their drinks for them so Chanyeol would be less noticed. Spending the time huddled together at a table near the back of the cafe. Both went unnoticed by everyone else around, Chanyeol snorting when he heard one of his songs being played over the speakers.

In what felt like no time at all, the pair were back in the pizza joint in a booth. They sat together leaving the other side to place their bags. They were pressed against each other with no space between them. Baekhyun being bold enough to rest rest his head on the other man’s shoulder. Their hands brushing against each other as they scrolled through Baekhyun’s phone; watching funny videos as they waited for their food to arrive. 

“I’m going to hate this,” Chanyeol grumbled. “I should have taken you out for Thai food or something.” The moment Baekhyun’s Hawaiian pizza and his Meat Lovers pizza were placed on the table. 

“Don’t be such a baby, this pizza isn’t going to kill you.” Baekhyun teased, taking a whiff or the large pizza in front of him and humming in delight. “Damn it smells so good.” He groaned and Chanyeol couldn’t deny that it did. “And besides it won’t kill you to try something different. You decided to be a basic bitch and get a simple Meat Lovers pizza. That’s so _boring_ Yeollie, switch it up a bit! Live a little!” Chanyeol snorted out a laugh, hitting Baekhyun playfully, not bothered at all by the insults.

“I swear your insults come off as flirting, Baek.”

“Besides, you said this place has the best pizza in all of New York,” The other _completely_ ignoring what Chanyeol had said. “So if that’s the case it should be impossible for them to make it taste bad. Therefore you should like Hawaiian pizza by default.”

Chanyeol snickered under his breath, finding his friend’s sudden bout of shyness endearing. Feeling the spark there that neither knew how to address but both knew was there. The musician was in no hurry to rush into anything or dive in first. He saw the underling fear and uncertainty in his friend’s eyes and was willing to wait for as long as it took.

“Here’s the moment we’ve all been waiting for!” Baekhyun teased, bouncing in his seat in excitement. “World famous musician Loey is finally going to try pineapple on pizza.” He teased causing his friend to roll his eyes in amusement. 

“Its not a big deal, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol mused and the other man almost squealed out loud from the nickname. 

“This is a monumental moment! This should be documented!” Baekhyun ranted reaching for a slice and biting into it, moaning at the taste. “So good!” He was completely unaware of the way Chanyeol had gulped, the sounds he was making having an effect on his friend.

“You’re so dramatic, it can’t possibly be that good, Baek.”

“It is, but you’ll be thanking me later for introducing you to something so delicious.” Baekhyun exclaimed before taking another bite into the warm cheesy goodness of his pizza. His eyes lit up and he moaned in delight at the taste again. “Mmm this is so good.” Completely unaware of the inner turmoil he was continuing to cause Chanyeol.

“I feel like you’re hyping Hawaiian pizza too much and I’m going to hate it.”

“You’ll do everything but hate it,” The other chirped in response, reaching for another slice and holding it out to Chanyeol. “Now open up and try some.” Baekhyun ordered boxy grin widely gracing his face. 

The musician rolled his eyes but did as he was told and took a large bite out of the slice to make Baekhyun happy. “Alright, I’ll admit it, pineapple on pizza is not horrible.” Chanyeol conceded. Humming at the taste. “It taste good, you were right, it’s delicious.”

“I told you so!” Baekhyun smirked before taking a slice of Chanyeol’s meat lovers pizza. “You should repay me for blessing your tastebuds.”

“Oh really?” Chanyeol mused, quirking an eyebrow up in amusement. “And how should I do that?”

“Take me out on another food date real soon.” He beamed.

“Oh? So this is a date?” Chanyeol asked teasingly and Baekhyun stomach dropped, blushing once he realized what he’d said.

“W-well I- I mean, um well what I meant to s-say-” Baekhyun started to stammer, fumbling over his words but having no clue as to what he was trying to say. Chanyeol placed his large hand over the others and squeezed. Instantly Baekhyun relaxed a bit under the comfort and let Chanyeol entwine their fingers. 

“Hey Baek, it’s alright.” He reassured. “As much as I would like for this to be a date, something tells me you’re not ready for that yet. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I-I’m sorry, Chanyeol-”

“Baekhyun, it’s _okay,_ I mean it. I won’t tell you that I’m not attracted to you or that I don’t have feelings for you because that would be a lie; but I’m fine with us being friends. We don’t need to be more than that, and I wouldn’t pressure you for anything else. If this ever leads to more than friends than its your call.” 

Baekhyun let out a shuttering breath, feeling overwhelmed by his sudden rush of emotions. Chanyeol was being so kind and understanding. “You’re too nice. Why aren’t you annoyed or pissed that I friend zoned you or something?”

“Because the friend zone is for losers that get butt hurt over someone not liking them back and try to pressure them into being something more. I for one genuinely enjoy being your friend and if that’s all we’ll ever be I’m fine with that. You don’t owe me anything, Baekhyun.”

“Did you save a nation in your past life or something? I haven’t even responded and yet you’re so understanding and nice about all of this.”

“Because you’re my friend above my feelings for you.” Chanyeol replied, voice so honest and eyes so sincere that Baekhyun had to look down at the table, unable to handle the intensity of it all. “I care about you Baek, regardless of my feelings for you.”

“I do, though.” Baekhyun whispered, barely heard as he refused to glance up at the other man.

“You what?” Chanyeol asked, tone forever patient. 

“Have feelings for you,” He murmured, feeling brave enough to hold Chanyeol’s hands. “I like you too and it scares me.” Baekhyun confessed.

“And why is that?”

“I’m just so used to people only wanting to get to know me because of my brother.” He explained. “Using me to boost their careers or try to get money out of me. I’m Vantae’s manager, everyday there is someone trying to get to me only for that reason.” Baekhyun sniffled and Chanyeol squeezed his hands tighter, letting him know that it was alright, that he was here to listen.

“You don’t have to pressure yourself into telling me anything, Baekhyun. Only tell me what you’re comfortable with.”

“I know, I already told you about my relationship with my family. Living with my mother was so _hard_ , Chanyeol. She’s always been so cruel to me. I can try and act like she’s never had an effect on me, but she seriously fucked with my self-esteem. I’ve always shied away from affection, the thought of someone loving me was always laughable. Working in this industry doesn’t help. I’ve never been in a real relationship before. I have given the wrong people chances and it always blows up in my face. _Everyone_ always wants something from me but you don’t. It’s fucking _terrifying._ ” A tear slipped from Baekhyun’s eye and Chanyeol was quick to wipe it away. “You actually care about me, there’s no ulterior motives with you and I don’t know how to handle it.”

“Baek-” Chanyeol’s heart broke at the sight of his friend so upset.

“I’m so scared that if I give you a chance that you’ll turn out to be like everyone else. But I know that you won’t, and I think that’s what so frightening. It’s hypocritical of me to tell Taehyung to let himself open up and fall in love yet I’m too afraid to take my own advice. You won’t hurt me. I _know_ you won’t Chanyeol but I’m not used to someone caring about me the way you do and I don’t know how to handle it. I don’t know how to allow myself to fall for someone. And as much as I try to deny it to myself, I’m falling for you hard and fast.” 

Chanyeol squeezed his hands grinning from ear to ear. “I’m glad you told me all of this, and I meant what I said. The ball is in your court whatever this is between us goes at your pace. You’re someone to me Baekhyun and you have been since the moment I saw you on that rooftop. Whether you stay just my friend or become something more in the future you mean so much to me. You might not believe me, but you matter, Baekhyun. Especially to me.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sweater sleeve. Chanyeol leaned forward, cupping the other’s face and swiping the tears away with his thumbs. “I want us to be more, I do want to be with you.” He said boldly, surprising himself. “But I just need time. I’ll be worth the wait, I promise.”

Chanyeol’s smile was so warm and kind, “You already are.” as he took Baekhyun’s hand and kissed it. “Now let’s continue this date as _friends_ before the pizza gets cold. Besides I know this amazing dessert place nearby, I gotta take you there afterwards.”

Baekhyun let out a heartfelt laugh, so happy that Chanyeol had came into his life. The man was truly something else and hopefully sooner than later he’d be something more. 

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

** TMZ Breaking News: **

Does Loey have a secret lover? One fan uploaded a video and pictures of Loey on the subway with a man who Vantae fans have confirmed to be the singer’s manager who is also his older brother. Later on in the day multiple fans saw them and posted about the pair out for food in Downtown Brooklyn. With how intimate they appeared together one can only assume it was a date. Whether confirmed or not, they certainly do look cute together, don’t you agree? We hope they enjoyed their romantic day out!

**ChanyeolMonster**

_Look at the way Chanyeol is holding him so securely. SO SWEET!_

**JKDoYouLoveMe**

_Wow I guess being a fame whore runs in their family smh. First JK now Loey_

**Taekookie**

_This is Vantae’s older brother?! Wow he’s gorgeous!_

**Taehyungishung**

_I never really noticed Vantae’s manager before he’s hot_

**ItsJKsTime**

_Damn both of these brothers are snatching up the hottest names in music._

**VantaeBantae**

_OMG wow did people really not know Taehyung’s manager was also his brother? Lmfao He talks about Baekhyun all the time! Tae’s insta is filled with sibling selfies!_

**BringThePainOn**

_Surprise surprise fans are blowing something way out of proportion again_

**4SeasonsWithYeollie**

_Who cares if Chanyeol is dating Vantae’s brother? He’s a grown ass man he can do what he wants_

**LoeyNJKStan**

_Bet the two of them planned out how to seduce Loey and JK together, they’re both shameless_

**ChanyeolIDontThinkSO**

_OMFG THEY LOOK SO FUCKING CUTE TOGETHER!_

**DopeJK**

_Wouldn’t be surprised if Vantae’s brother is just as much of a whore as he is if not more_

**ShadowLikeMe**

_Y’all are so rude, if you’ve failed to notice Baekhyun’s not in the spotlight and doesn’t use his brother to get attention. He and Taehyung are very close. They’re best friends_

**LoeyChan**

_Found this guy’s Instagram its Baek_Kyoong and all he does is brag, he must have gotten tired of using his brother for fame now he’s moved onto leech off Loey_

**ChanyeolObession**

_Their foreheads resting together was so freaking cute!_

**SlowWalkingWithYeol**

_STAY AWAY FROM CHANYEOL!_

**CallMeBacon**

_That height difference tho…its so cute!_

**TataTae**

_Wow that’s so shameless that he’s using his brother to gain fame himself_

**WhereMyMoneyAt**

_All of you are claiming to be Vantae fans yet are bashing his brother should be ashamed of yourselves. He’s so close to his brother, Taehyung talks all the time about how he admires him. He’d be so hurt seeing these nasty comments you are making about Baekhyun._

**TaeTaeForDays**

_Bet the sex is hot!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random but the titles are just some of my favorite quotes from The Princess Bride movie and book that I think relate to the chapter.
> 
> Also I LOVE Park Seojoon, that's my actor bae but somebody had to be Tae's asshole ex lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://excusemehotchocolate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
